Hirfuin
by sailanis
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas und Haldir ziehen aus zum Kampf gegen Hirfuin und zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Hírfuin  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Alle unbekannten Charaktere gehören mir, alle anderen sind Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Grüße: Gaaanz liebe Grüße an die Leute aus Calenbar o Legolas, Lady_Elleth, den Leuten es Vanwa und DinenElvellon  
  
Hírfuin, Teil 1: Die Vorhersehung  
  
Ein dunkles, ein starkes Wesen  
  
Tief im Osten versteckt liegt es  
  
Besiegt werden muss es  
  
Und zerstört sein Verderben  
  
Fünf sind es  
  
Ein Krieger aus dem Wald  
  
Einer, der einstmals König sein wird  
  
Einer, der die Sterne gesehen hat über Beleriand  
  
Einer, ein Herz und eine Seele,  
  
die sich niemals trennen werden  
  
Und ein Kämpfer  
  
Aus dem Schatten  
  
Der, der es schon einmal versucht hat.  
  
Ein süßer Duft lag in der Luft. Die Blumen, die Bäume und der Fluss machten diesen Ort so lieblich, so wunderschön. Traurig waren Legolas Erinnerungen an den Düsterwald, denn das Böse hatte dort Einzug erhalten, und schon lange war von einer solchen Schönheit nur noch zu träumen. Nur ein Grund dafür, dass er so gerne hier war, in den Gärten Loriens.  
  
Er lag auf einer der großen Wiesen, nahe des Flusses Nimrodel, und beobachtete die wenigen Wolken, die über ihm vorbeizogen. So sehr war er von ihnen fasziniert, dass er den Mann in der dunklen Kluft gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
„Da liegt er, der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald. Lange ist es her, dass ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe, und vor langer Zeit ist auch der Beweis seiner Hilfsbereitschaft erbracht worden. Und trotzdem, viele Abenteuer haben wir seitdem erlebt. Ob er sich freut, mich zu sehen?" Aragorn näherte sich dem Elben, langsam und geräuschlos, denn selbst die Erstgeborenen vermochten einen Waldläufer nicht zu hören, wenn dieser es nicht wollte.  
  
„Hallo, mein Freund! Darf sich ein erschöpfter Waldläufer zu euch gesellen?" Legolas sprang auf, erschreckt, mit einer so plötzlichen Bewegung, dass er mit seiner Schulter gegen Aragorns Kopf stieß. Von diesem konnte er dann auch nur noch einen gequälten Schmerzensschrei hören, bevor Aragorn bewusstlos wurde.  
  
Legolas wusste sofort, dass er seinen alten Freund verletzt hatte, doch konnte er sich ein amüsiertes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Vorsichtig hob er den jungen Aragorn auf seinen Arme, denn leicht war dieser mit seinen 40 Jahren, und brachte ihn nach Caras Galadhon.  
  
Einige Stunden waren seit Legolas und Aragorns Wiedersehen vergangen, doch erst jetzt hatten beide Gelegenheit miteinander zu reden. Gemeinsam saßen sie vor den Türen Galadriels, denn zu ihr kommen sollten sie sobald Aragorn wieder wach war, und sprachen nun gemeinsam über ihre Erlebnisse, erzählten sich Geschichten und auch das eine oder andere Lied wurde angestimmt. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da waren sie nicht mehr allein. Haldir, der gerade mit seiner Wachtruppe von den östlichen Grenzen zurückkam, verabschiedete sich gerade von seinem Bruder Rumil, als er Aragorn und Legolas auf dem Flett vor Galadriels Halle sitzen sah. Auch er war von Galadriel gebeten worden an dem Treffen teilzunehmen.  
  
Kaum hatte er sich zu ihnen gesetzt erschien sie, in ihrer vollen Schönheit, glänzend, und mit zugleich golden und silbern schimmerndem Haar. „Tretet herein, denn zu besprechen habe ich etwas mit euch. Seid willkommen, Aragorn, erfreut bin ich, dass ihr euren Weg hierher gefunden habt." „Und gerne erfreue ich euch mit meiner Anwesenheit" sprach Aragorn und trat zusammen mit Haldir und Legolas ein.  
  
Angenehm kühl war es hier, in Galadriels Halle. Über den Raum verteilt lagen viele Kissen, Decken und ein paar wenige Stühle. An den Wänden hingen Laternen, Blätter und Blüten bedeckten den Boden. Drei große Fenster hatte der Raum, östlich, westlich und nördlich. Dort, vor dem Fenster zum Norden hin, setzte sich Galadriel auf ein großes, mit wundervollen Stickereien versehendes Kissen. Drei weitere, etwas kleinere, lagen vor ihr verteilt. „Setzt euch!" bat sie ihre Besucher, und ohne Widerspruch ließen sich alle drei vor ihr nieder.  
  
„Nun, ihr wisst es sicher schon, doch nicht aus Zufall seid ihr alle hier. Bitten möchte ich euch um etwas. Nachrichten sind gekommen, aus dem Nordosten, dass etwas böses wieder auferstanden ist. Sei es nun in Verbindung mit dem erneuten Erstärken Saurons oder mag es andere Gründe dafür geben, doch eine Gefahr ist es, eine Gefahr, die ausgelöscht werden muss."  
  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Legolas Rücken herunter. Es war, als würde er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, die ihm leise etwas zuflüsterte. ‚Gehe, du musst gehen. Die Vorhersehung sagt es.' Tief blickte er in die Augen Galadriels, so lange, bis sie ihren Blick zu Haldir neigte.  
  
„Geträumt habe ich, und eine Nachricht erhalten. Nur wenige sind dazu auserkoren, diese Wesen, aus dunkler Nacht und tiefen Schatten, zu besiegen. Und noch wenigere sind es, die sich trauen, diesen Weg zu gehen." Eine tiefe Unruhe stieg in Haldir auf. ‚Ein langer Weg ist es, wahrlich, doch muss er gegangen werden. Von ihnen. Von dir.' Haldir hörte diese Stimme nicht zum ersten mal, und er wusste, sie war nur für ihn bestimmt.  
  
„Eine Vorhersehung ist es. Was sie sagt, möchte ich euch nicht vorenthalten, denn wichtig ist sie für euch." Auch Aragorn konnte sie hören, diese innere Stimme, denn innen erklang sie, auch wenn sie von außen kam. ‚Ja, hör gut zu, wichtig ist diese Nachricht. Und ein gefährlicher Weg wird es werden.'  
  
„Hört denn, was meine Träume mir gesagt haben:  
  
Ein dunkles, ein starkes Wesen  
  
Tief im Osten versteckt liegt es  
  
Besiegt werden muss es  
  
Und zerstört sein Verderben  
  
Einer von ihnen wird die Waffe benutzen  
  
Fünf sind es  
  
Ein Krieger aus dem Wald  
  
Einer, der einstmals König sein wird  
  
Einer, der die Sterne gesehen hat über Beleriand  
  
Einer, ein Herz und eine Seele,  
  
die sich niemals trennen werden  
  
Und ein Kämpfer  
  
Aus dem Schatten  
  
Der, der es schon einmal versucht hat.  
  
Es ist eine Vorhersehung, und ich vermag nicht alles zu verstehen, was sie sagt. Doch gewiss bin ich mir, der Krieger aus dem Wald ist Legolas, der, der einstmals König wird ist Aragorn und der, der die Sterne über Beleriand sah, das ist Haldir. Eure Aufgabe wird es nicht nur sein, dieses Wesen zu finden, es zu vernichten, ihr müsst auch die anderen beiden finden, denn Fünf sind es, die in der Vorhersehung genannt werden."  
  
Es brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick, und schon waren sich Haldir, Legolas und Aragorn sicher. Sie würden alles tun, um ihren Auftrag zu erledigen. „Gerne tun wir, wonach ihr verlangt, Galadriel, doch, wisst ihr noch etwas über diese Wesen? Wenig Informationen haben wir bis jetzt, und wenig hilfreich sind die, die wir haben." Aragorn hoffte auf mehr Einzelheiten, genauso wie die anderen beiden, denn ihre Reise würde sicher schwer werden.  
  
Es war in diesem Moment, da Celeborn eintrat und sich neben Galadriel setzte.  
  
„Gerne würde ich euch mehr sagen, denn vertraut bin ich mit dieser Geschichte. Dieses Wesen, Hírfuin wird es genannt, Herr der Finsternis, und schon zu Anbeginn der Tage war es da, gezüchtet von Melkor. Im Norden lebte es schon damals, doch Angband hieß damals sein Zuhause. Zerstört wurde Angband jedoch, und Hírfuin ging nach Osten, bis zu den Eisenbergen. Dort ist er noch immer. Nur einer wagte jemals den Versuch, Hírfuin zu besiegen, doch er versagte. Was aus ihm geworden ist, wissen wir nicht, denn auch sein Name ist uns unbekannt. Nur eines kann ich euch sagen. Er hatte eine Waffe bei sich, die einzige, die Hírfuin besiegen konnte. Doch hat dieser sie weggeschleudert, hinaus, in das weite Meer zu Westen hin. Dort soll sie heute liegen, auf einer kleinen Insel, und wahrlich, eine ungewöhnliche Waffe ist es. Denn von einer Flöte reden wir hier, und nur einer von euch Fünf kann die Melodie spielen, die ihn tötet.  
  
Daher wird es eure Aufgabe sein, zunächst in den Westen zu fahren, aufs Meer hinaus, um diese Insel zu finden, denn ohne die Flöte werdet ihr keinen Erfolg haben. Solltet ihr das schaffen, wird euch euer Weg weiterführen, in die Eisenberge. Und achtet genau auf euren Weg, denn vielleicht trefft ihr die anderen beiden, die zu den Fünf gehören. Eure Sachen sind bereits gepackt, und wenn ihr nichts einzuwenden habt, dann wird eure Reise morgen in der Frühe starten. Wir haben Sommer, und ich bitte euch, das Nebelgebirge über den Caradhras zu durchqueren, denn das ist der sicherste Weg. Geht jetzt, legt euch schlafen, wir sehen und Morgen früh am Westtor von Caras Galadhon."  
  
Celeborn beendete seine rede mit der Übergabe von einem kleinen Stoffbeutel. „Öffnet ihn erst, wenn ihr alle zusammen seid." Sagte er ihnen noch, um schließlich mit Galadriel den kleinen Saal zu verlassen. Nicht lange, und Haldir, Legolas und Aragorn folgten. Angenehme Träume würden sie haben in dieser Nacht, das letzte mal für eine lange Zeit.  
  
  
  
Der Morgen war klar und die Temperaturen waren bereits sehr angenehm. Vor einer Stunde hatten Haldir, Legolas und Aragorn die Wälder Loriens verlassen und waren auf dem Weg zum Caradhras, zum Rothorn-Pass. Nur wenige Stunden waren sie unterwegs, immer nach Nordwesten reitend, bis ihr Weg begann an Höhe zu gewinnen. Schon bald war sogar ihnen kalt, und nur ihre Mäntel schützen sie noch.  
  
Hier nun mussten sie ihre Geschwindigkeit etwas drosseln, denn die Wege waren steil, eng und voller Steine, Baumwurzeln und Äste. Während Haldir und Aragorn oftmals Probleme hatten, konnte Legolas häufig vorauseilen, denn geschickt war sein Pferd Dario, und noch genau konnte er sich an den Tag erinnern, da er es von seinem Vater geschenkt bekam. Wie viele schöne Stunden hatte er mit seinem Pferd verbracht, und wie oft war Dario ein großer Trost für ihn. Behutsam glitten seine Finger über die weiße Mähne seines Freundes, als er endlich den Pass vor sich sah, der die Gefährten hinunter bis nach Eregion führen würde. Er drehte sich um und wartete auf seine Freunde.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später waren auch Haldir und Aragorn zu sehen. Haldir saß auf seinem Pferd, ungewöhnlich sicher, denn viele Waldelben vermieden den Ritt auf den großen Vierbeinern. Haldir allerdings musste sein Pferd oft benutzen, und so war einer der besten Reiter der Galadhrim.  
  
„Legolas, mein Freund, was erwartet dich hier, dass du dich so beeilst? Ist es etwa ein Elbenmädchen, das dein Herz so schnell heraneilen lässt?" Verschmitzt sah Aragorn Legolas an. Und auch Haldir konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. „Nun, Aragorn, beeilen will ich mich, damit ich mir eure blöden Kommentare nicht mehr anhören muss. Und glaubt mir, hätte sie einen Namen, euch würde ich ihn nicht verraten. Viel mehr wundert es mich, dass Aragorn uns noch nicht zu einem Besuch in Bruchtal überreden wollte, oder wie siehst du das, Haldir?" Ohne zu antworten brach Haldir in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, ebenso wie Aragorn und Legolas. Vielleicht war dies einer der Gründe, warum sie die Pfeile erst sahen, als es bereits zu spät war.  
  
Plötzlich wieherte Dario laut auf. Auf seine Hinterbeine stellte er sich, und Legolas wäre beinahe heruntergefallen. Schnell versteckten sich die drei Freunde hinter einem der großen Sträucher am Rande des Weges. Legolas wollte seinen Bogen spannen, doch wurde er zu sehr durch Dario abgelenkt: Vier Pfeile steckten in dessen Körper, Blut durchtränkte sein weißes Fell. „Legolas! Worauf wartest du?" Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Dario stand schon nicht mehr, er lag bereits am Boden, blutend. Langsam kroch Legolas zu ihm, zärtlich streichelte er sein Fell. „nicht jetzt, bitte Dario, verlass mich nicht." Selten hatte er einen solchen Schmerz gespürt. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder ganz deutlich an den tag, an dem seine Mutter und seine Schwester starben. Doch plötzlich hörte er wieder eine Stimme.  
  
‚Geh, Legolas, geh. Oder willst du Aragorn und Haldir auch noch verlieren?' Langsam erhob er sich und blickte zur Seite. Wie viele Orks waren in den wenigen Momenten gekommen? Zu viele für zwei, doch Legolas wusste, zu dritt könnten sie es schaffen. So lange schoss er Pfeile bis sein Köcher leer war. Und selbst dann kämpfte er noch weiter, mit seinen beiden Kurzschwertern. Doch nie ließ ihn der Gedanke an Dario los.  
  
Haldir sah besorgt zu Legolas. Es war sicher nicht fair, einen geliebten Freund so früh zu verlieren, und sowohl er als auch Aragorn wussten um die Trauer, die er beim Tod seiner Schwester und seiner Mutter empfunden hatte. Doch auch ein positiver Gedanke erschien ihnen. Die Orks wurden weniger, und schon bald lagen sie alle am Boden, tot oder so schwer verletzt, dass ihr Tod bald eintreten würde. Legolas hatte keine Augen mehr für sie. Erneut saß er an der Seite Darios. Aber sein Freund war bereits tot. So sehr war Legolas in seiner Trauer versunken, dass er ihn nicht sah, wie er sich an ihn heranschlich, wie er sein Messer hob und zustach.  
  
Aragorn sah seinen Freund bei Dario sitzen. Haldir trat an seine Seite, und voller Mitgefühl beobachteten sie ihren Freund. Vielleicht hätten sie den Ork, der plötzlich wieder aufstand und auf Legolas einstach aufhalten können, wenn sie zu ihm gegangen wären. Doch so kam es anders.  
  
Sie rannten zu ihm, Aragorn erstach den Ork, während Haldir den schwer verletzten Legolas auf seine Arme hob. „Noch gestern war er es, der mich trug. Und jetzt müssen wir um sein Leben bangen. Haldir, kannst du nach Bruchtal reiten, so schnell wie möglich? Ich nehme Legolas, doch mit ihm bin ich nicht ganz so schnell. Hol Elrond, sag ihm, er soll uns entgegenkommen." Aragorn wusste, wie knapp seine Zeit war. Und auch Haldir zögerte nicht. Behutsam übergab er Legolas an Aragorn, und ritt auf seinem Pferd davon.  
  
„Halte durch Legolas, halt durch, ja?" Aragorn standen Tränen in den Augen als er Legolas auf sein Pferd hob und losritt.  
  
Sechs Stunden. Seit Ritt dauerte jetzt schon sechs Stunden. Links neben ihm floss der Bruinen entlang, und noch viele weitere Stunden vor ihm lag Bruchtal. Aragorn konnte nur hoffen, dass Haldir schnell genug war. Vorsichtig drückte er den Körper seines Freundes noch fester an seinen eigenen. Seine Hände waren blutverschmiert, und sein Gesicht beinahe so fahl wie das von Legolas. Er wollte sich aufs Reiten konzentrieren, doch sein einziger Gedanke galt dem Wesen, das hier vor ihm auf dem Sattel kauerte, in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit, kaum fähig, sich zu rühren, und dem Tod näher als dem Leben.  
  
Seine Hoffnung schwand. Bis er sie sah. Sie kamen. Zwei Reiter mussten es sein, die da auf ihn zukamen, und schon von Weitem konnte Aragorn das weiße Pferd Glorfindels erkennen. Schnell war Asfaloth, und schon bald stand Aragorn neben Glorfindel. „Wie geht es ihm, Aragorn?" „Schlecht, Glorfindel. Nur ungern gebe ich ihn aus meinen Händen, aber Asfaloth reitet schneller als mein Pferd. Nimm ihn, Glorfindel, und pass gut auf ihn auf."  
  
Schwer fiel Aragorn der Abschied von Legolas, doch er wusste, es war besser so. Nicht lange dauerte es, und Glorfindel war nicht mehr zu sehen. Gemeinsam mit Haldir ritt Aragorn zurück nach Bruchtal.  
  
„Aragorn? Aragorn, wach auf!" Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Wo war er? Und was machte er hier? Plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen wieder, und schmerzvoll war sie. Er blickte auf und sah Arwen vor sich stehen. Einen Moment lang wollte er nichts sehnlicher als sich an sie zu lehnen, sie ganz nah bei sich zu haben, doch sofort musst er an Legolas denken.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm, Arwen? Hat er es geschafft? Sag nicht, er sei tot. Kann ich zu ihm? Arwen?" Sanft streichelte sie sein Gesicht. Sorge lag in ihren Augen, aber keine Trauer. „Gut geht es ihm, für die Umstände. Mein Vater hat sich sofort um ihn gekümmert. Beinahe wäre es zu spät gewesen, aber hör Aragorn, Legolas ist stark, und sein junger Geist wird uns sicher noch lange begleiten." Erleichtert war Aragorn, als er dies hörte.  
  
Von Arwen ließ er sich zu Legolas Zimmer führen. Auch Haldir war dort, an Legolas Seite, seine Finger umschlossen dessen Hand. Aragorn setzte sich gleichfalls zu ihnen, in einer sanften Bewegung berührten seine Finger Legolas Gesicht. Bleich sah er aus, und sein Körper schien keinerlei Kraft mehr in sich zu haben. Doch bereits jetzt war jedem klar, Legolas würde sich schon bald erholt haben.  
  
Mittlerweile war auch Elrond eingetreten. Leise sprach er zu ihnen, nicht ohne einen freundlichen Blick zu Aragorn zu werfen, der sich jedoch abschwächte, als er Arwen neben ihm sah. „Kommt, noch braucht euer Freund Ruhe und ihr solltet etwas essen. Vor Allem ihr, Haldir, denn die ganze Nacht habt ihr an seiner Seite gesessen, und selbst ein Elb ermüdet mal." Und so verließen sie alle den Raum, auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.  
  
Aragorn machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu dem Gesagten. Nicht schwer fiel es ihm aus Elronds letzten Satz eine gewisse Feindlichkeit ihm und seinem Volk gegenüber zu spüren. War es immer noch das Mistrauen aufgrund Isildurs Versagen? Oder mochte ihn Elrond jetzt noch weniger, da er um Arwens Hand angehalten hatte? Aragorn vermochte es nicht genau zu sagen, und so saß er neben Haldir und konnte Arwen nur von weitem beobachten.  
  
Zwei Wochen dauerte der Aufenthalt von Legolas, Haldir und Aragorn, und selbst diese Zeit war eigentlich nicht ausreichend um Legolas wieder komplett zu heilen. Doch eilig war ihr Auftrag, und sie konnten ihn nicht allzu lange ruhen lassen. Ein langer Weg lag vor ihnen, sicher nicht einfacher gemacht durch den Zwang aufgrund Legolas Verletzungen nicht allzu schnell zu reiten.  
  
Der Abschied fiel dieses mal schwerer, denn nun wussten die Gefährten, dass ihre Wege nicht frei von Gefahren waren. Noch immer schmerzte Legolas der Verlust Darios, besonders jetzt, wo er auf einem neuen Pferd Platz genommen hatte. Viele Pfade würde er mit diesem bereiten, über die Furt, vorbei an den Trollhöhen, die Wetterberge entlang, durch den Brandywein und schließlich bis hin zu den Grauen Anfurten, denn von dort würden sie auf das Meer hinaus fahren. Und trotzdem, schon jetzt wusste Legolas, nichts würden diese Wege werden im Vergleich zu dem, was er mit Dario erlebt hatte.  
  
Es war nicht das einzige ungute Gefühl, dass er bei seinem Abschied hatte. Er fühlte, er hatte etwas zurückgelassen, und auch Aragorn und Haldir ging es so. Einzig Aragorn fühlte sich durch sein Weggehen auch erleichtert, denn schwer fiel ihm der Umgang mit Elrond. So ritten sie weiter, drei Tage, bis sie zum Brandywein kamen.  
  
Nahe des östlichen Ufers bauten sie ihr Schlaflager auf. Unterschiedlich waren ihre Träume in dieser Nacht, doch unangenehm waren sie alle. Legolas sah die Bilder Darios wieder vor seinen Augen und Haldir träumte von dunklen Gestalten, die in Lorien Einzug gehalten hatten. Aragorn hingegen hatte erneut den selben Traum, den er schon seit vielen Tagen hatte, nur war er diesmal deutlicher, klarer. Immer wieder sah er die alte Königsstadt, Annúminas, und den Abendrotsee, an dessen südlichen Ufer die Stadt lag. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber sie zog ihn an. Nur ungern wollte er einen Umweg machen, doch etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es wichtig sei.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir, Aragorn?" Legolas schaute ihn besorgt an. Schon lange war ihm das merkwürdige Verhalten Aragorns aufgefallen. Etwas beschäftigte ihn, das war offensichtlich. „Ich weiß nicht, es ist nur..." Er machte eine kurze Pause, denn er wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. „Ich denke, wir sollten einen Umweg machen. Nach Annúminas. Etwas sagt mir, dass es wichtig ist."  
  
Auch Haldir, der einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte, war nun aufmerksam geworden. „Dann sollten wir dorthin reiten. Doch ich denke, nicht meine Meinung ist es, die hier wichtig ist, denn Legolas muss entscheiden, ob er bereit ist, einen zusätzlichen Weg zu gehen, und du Aragorn, du musst dir klar darüber werden, ob es wichtig ist. Vielleicht sollten wir diese Nacht darüber schlafen, denn wahrlich, ihr zwei seht müde aus. Am Morgen können wir dann immer noch entscheiden. Gute Nacht." Auch Legolas und Aragorn folgten seinem Beispiel und legten sich hin zum Schlafen.  
  
Klarheit brachte der nächste Morgen. Nicht am Himmel, denn neblig war es, doch die Gefährten hatten eine Entscheidung getroffen. Nach Annúminas würden sie gehen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Nicht weit entfernt war die ehemalige Königsstadt, und so ritten sie nicht mehr als sechs Stunden bis zum südlichen Ufer des Abendrotsees.  
  
Nicht mehr war von Annúminas übrig als eine Ruine. Die ehemalige Hauptstadt des nördlichen Königreiches musste ihre Stellung an Fornost abgeben, und daraufhin dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis sie vollends entvölkert war. Schon als er eintrat versprach sich Aragorn, diese Stadt wieder aufzubauen sobald er König sein würde. Doch würde er König sein? Versprochen hatte er es Arwen, und er wusste, er musste sich an sein Versprechen halten. Sein Leben könnte ihn der Versuch vielleicht kosten, doch was war ein Leben ohne die Frau, die er liebte? Niemals, und dessen war sich Aragorn gewiss, niemals würde Elrond seine Tochter an einen einfachen sterblichen geben. Und so musste er beweisen, dass er kein einfacher Sterblicher war.  
  
Haldir schaute sich aufmerksam in der Stadt um, während sie zum ehemaligen Königspalast ritten. Und auch dort blieben seine Augen an jedem Detail heften. Noch immer waren Gegenstände von großem Wert hier, kein Geldwert, doch zeitlich überaus bemerkenswert. Auf einem der Steinsockel sah er eine kleine Kiste stehen. Aus Holz war sie, mit Schnitzereien versehen. „Ein großer Künstler muss hieran gearbeitet haben" bemerkte er während er sich die Kiste genau anschaute..  
  
Plötzlich rief er laut aus. „Seht, was ich hier gefunden habe. Paur Echui steht auf der Kiste, und darunter die Vorhersehung! Aragorn, mein Freund, ich glaube unsere Entscheidung war genau richtig." Schnell eilten die anderen beiden zu Haldir. Auch sie schauten sich die Kiste an und sahen den Spruch, den Galadriel ihnen einst auf ihrem Flett erzählte. Vorsichtig wollten sie die Kiste öffnen, doch ein Schloss hinderte sie.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir sie geschlossen halten. Paur Echui, das Erwachen der Faust, hört sich für mich nicht so an, als wäre es im Moment von großer Bedeutung für uns. Nehmen wir sie mit, sicher wird sich noch als nützlich erweisen. Doch sollten wir jetzt gehen, denn es scheint mir, als hätten wir gefunden, wonach wir gesucht haben." Legolas nahm die Kiste an sich und verließ den Raum, Haldir und Aragorn folgten ihm. Plötzlich blieb Legolas stehen. Nur einen einzigen Augenblick, bis er laut schrie: „Raus, schnell, beeilen wir uns!"  
  
Die anderen wussten kaum wie ihnen geschieht, doch sobald sie den Palast verlassen hatten, brach dieser noch weiter zusammen. Sicher wären sie gestorben, begraben unter schweren Steinen, wenn Legolas scharfe Ohren nicht das Knarren der Säulen gehört hätte. „Gehen wir wieder, wir haben was wir brauchen." Legolas stieg auf sein Pferd und war bereit, die Stadt wieder zu verlassen. Etwas missfiel Haldir an der Art, wie Legolas auf sein Pferd aufsaß. Doch vermochte er nicht zu sagen was es war ,und so schwieg er. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie die Abendrotberge hinter sich gelassen und kamen nun in die Sichtweite der Blauen Berge.  
  
Fische unterschiedlichster Arten schwammen im Wasser. Ruhig stand sie am Ufer, ihre Füße wurden von der warmen Gischt umspült, sie beobachtete die Fische. Langsam richtete sie ihren Blick auf den fernen Hafen. Wie lange war es wohl her, dass ihre Mutter sie für diesen Tag vorbereitet hatte? Traurig war sie bei dem Gedanken an den Verlust ihrer Mutter, und daran, dass sie diesen Ort verlassen musste. Doch ändern konnte sie es nicht. Die Vorhersehung wollte es so.  
  
Weit waren sie geritten an diesem Tag, und sie konnten bereits den Fluss Lhûn sehen. In der Ferne hörten Legolas und Haldir die Wölfe heulen, doch weit weg schienen ihre Rufe, und so entschlossen sie sich, eine letzte Schlafstätte vor dem Erreichen der Grauen Anfurten zu errichten. Vorsichtig lehnte sich Legolas an einen Baum und schlief sofort ein. Erneut musste Haldir feststellen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Da lag er, Legolas, Prinz vom Düsterwald, schlafend, mit geschlossenen Augen. Doch Haldir wusste, viel hatte zu passieren, damit ein Elb mit geschlossenen Augen schläft.  
  
Aragorn schaute zu seinen Freunden. Die Sorgen waren Haldir anzusehen als er sich neben ihn setzte. Wie gut, wie lange kannten sich die Drei jetzt? Viel Jahre waren es, und trotzdem wenig im Vergleich zu einem Elbenleben. Und obwohl sie beide Legolas noch nicht allzu lange kannten sorgten sie sich sehr um ihn. Plötzlich sah Aragorn das Verhalten Elronds von einem anderen Blickwinkel. Er selbst würde niemals zulassen, dass Legolas etwas zustößt, er würde ihn immer beschützen, dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal verwand. Elrond dagegen sollte seine Tochter an einen Sterblichen geben, sie dem Tode aussetzen. Wie schwer musste das für einen Vater sein? Aragorn wusste dies nicht, noch, wie er ein solches Opfer von Arwens Vater verlangen konnte, von dem Mann, der ihn aufgezogen hatte nach dem Tode seines eigenen Vaters. Zweifel beherrschten seine Gedanken, und nur die plötzlichen Geräusche, die scheinbar von überall her kamen, konnten ihn wieder in die Realität zurückbringen.  
  
Haldir empfand großes Mitleid für den Menschen. Wie sehr musste er unter seiner Liebe zu Arwen leiden? Und trotzdem, er wusste wenigstens, wo er Arwen finden konnte, wie es ihr erging. Haldir dachte traurig an seine eigene Liebe zurück, die er vor so vielen Jahren verloren hatte. Gerade wollte er sich schlafen legen, da hörte er um sich herum das Getrappel von Pfoten.  
  
Nur ein kurzer Blick zu Aragorn war genügend, und Beide wussten, es war keine Einbildung. „Schnell, viele Wölfe scheinen es zu sein. Pack die Sachen, ich lösche das Feuer und wecke Legolas auf!" Aragorn warf Sand über das kleine Lagerfeuer und kniete sich neben Legolas. „Wach auf, mein Freund, es geht weiter!" Sofort öffnete der Elb seine Augen. Aragorn gab ihm seine Hand und half ihm auf. Schnell lief Legolas zu seinem Pferd und Aragorn verwundert. Doch keine Zeit hatten die Gefährten für Verwunderung, und so saßen sie bald auf ihren Pferden und ritten geradeaus zu den Grauen Anfurten  
  
Es war dunkel, und die drei Freunde konnten sich nicht allzu schnell vorwärts bewegen. Wie schon oft war Legolas ihnen voraus, Haldir und Aragorn blieben etwas zurück. „Du hast es auch gemerkt, nicht wahr Aragorn? Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Erschöpft ist er, und seine Kraft scheint zu schwinden." Aragorn schaute ihn besorgt an. „Ja, Haldir, so ist es. Heiß, fiebrig war seinen Hand, vorhin, als ich ihm aufhalf. Vielleicht sind es immer noch die Verletzungen die ihn so zu schaffen machen. Aber er erzählt uns ja nichts. Denn stolz seid ihr Elben, und wenig besorgt um euch selbst. Doch nicht immer ist das zum Guten."  
  
„Weise Worte", antwortete ihm Haldir, doch für weitere Gespräche blieb keine Zeit. Mit einem mal kamen sie von überall her, Wölfe, vielleicht vier Dutzend in ihrer Anzahl. Haldir und Aragorn wurden von ihnen umkreist, und wenig hätten sie tun können, wäre Legolas nicht gekommen und hätte beinahe die ganze vordere Reihe mit Pfeilen niedergeschossen. Sofort nutzten Aragorn und Haldir die Lücke im Kreis und ritten los, doch sicher waren sie noch nicht, denn schnell waren die Wölfe.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft erreichten sie die Grauen Anfurten, den Hafen von Mithlond. Glück hatten sie, denn schon aus der Ferne hatte Cìrdan die Not der Drei bemerkt und einige Bogenschützen ausgesandt. Schon bald waren die Wölfe tot und die Gefährten sicher. Geschwind stiegen sie von ihren Pferden ab, zumindest Haldir und Aragorn. Doch zu erschöpft war Legolas, zu sehr schmerzten seine Wunden als dass er sich hätte bewegen können.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Aragorn seinen Arm um Legolas Schulter, um ihm zusammen mit Haldir vom Pferd zu helfen. Dort, am Boden, lag er nun, in Haldirs Armen, seinen Kopf an dessen Schultern gepresst, und nur einen Wunsch hatte er. „Schlafen, bitte, nur einen Augenblick, nur etwas Ruhe..." Selbst zum Reden hatte er kaum noch Kraft und so versank er in Haldirs väterlicher Umarmung in einen tiefen Schlaf. „Ja, Legolas, schlaf ruhig. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Behutsam gab ihm Aragorn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trug ihn mit Haldir in eines der Zimmer, das Cìrdan für sie bereitgestellt hatte. 


	2. Anghin

Titel: Hírfuin  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Alle unbekannten Charaktere gehören mir, alle anderen sind Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Grüße: Gaaanz liebe Grüße an die Leute aus Calenbar o Legolas, Lady_Elleth, den Leuten es Vanwa und DinenElvellon. Und vielen Danke an die Leute, die mir eine Review gegeben haben!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hírfuin, Teil 2: Anghin  
  
Hier unten war die Temperatur angenehm kühl. Gestern hatte sie endlich den Hafen erreicht. Nicht lang dauerte ihre Suche bis sie ein Schiff gefunden hatte. Das eine Schiff, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie konnte es spüren, schon bald würden noch drei weitere Personen hier sein. Die Wellen ließen das kleine Schiff schwanken, von rechts nach links. Vorsichtig griff sie in die Tasche an ihrem Mantel. Gut, der Schlüssel war noch immer da, und bald würde sie ihn brauchen. Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder aus der Tasche heraus, faltete ihren Mantel und nutzte ihn als Kissen, denn müde war sie nach ihrer langen Reise.  
  
Legolas verbrachte den Morgen in den Gärten nahe des Wassers. Seit zwei Tagen war es das erste Mal, dass er sich an der frischen Luft aufhielt. Aragorn wollte ihn noch nicht aufstehen lassen, Cìrdan jedoch wusste wie wichtig die Bäume, der Duft der Blumen und die klare Luft für den Elb waren. Und so wurde er von einem von Cìrdans Schiffsleuten nach dem Frühstück in die Gärten geführt. Weder Haldir noch Aragorn begleiteten ihn, denn sie waren mit der Suche nach einem geeigneten Schiff für ihre Fahrt aufs Meer beschäftigt.  
  
Aragorn war schon früh aufgestanden. Schon vor zwei Tagen, nachmittags, hatten Haldir und er nach einem kurzen Schlaf mit ihrer Suche begonnen. Cìrdan hatte sie gestern durch den Hafen geführt, doch heute wurden sie nur von einem der Schiffer begleitet. Aragorn respektierte Cìrdan, bewunderte ihn, und doch war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Legolas in diesem Moment alleine draußen herumlief. Haldir hatte ihm mehr als einmal versichert, dass Legolas in der freien Natur schneller gesund werden würde, aber Aragorn konnte seine Sorgen nicht vergessen. Wenn es wenigstens seine einzigen Sorgen gewesen wären.  
  
„Was hältst du von diesem hier?" Haldir hatte sich erhofft, schneller ein geeignetes Schiff zu finden, doch entweder waren sie zu klein oder zu groß, oder es fand sich niemand, der bereit war, sie zu fahren. Er wollte endlich weg, denn die Zeit drängte, und er fühlte eine unangenehme Spannung. Aragorn sorgte sich zu sehr um Legolas, und zu oft musste er über sein schlechtes Gewissen Elrond gegenüber nachdenken, während sich Legolas selbst sonderbar verhielt. Aber ändern konnte er es nicht, und so ging er weiter.  
  
„Haldir? Hörst du mir zu?" Aragorn war überrascht seinen Freund so abgelenkt zu sehen. „Oh, es ist gut. Nicht zu groß, nicht zu klein. Gibt es denn jemanden, der uns führt? Ich bin es leid unser Vorhaben scheitern zu sehen weil uns keiner fahren möchte." Ein Elb mit langer, grüner Robe trat zu ihnen. „Wenn ihr möchtet, bin ich gerne bereit euch zu fahren. Mein Name ist Nendil, und dies ist mein Schiff. Wann wollt ihr eure Reise beginnen?"  
  
Überrascht waren Aragorn und Haldir über dieses Angebot, und ihre Freude unermesslich hoch. „Gerne nehmen wir euer Angebot an. Nendil. Starten würden wir gerne übermorgen, wenn es euch so passt. Mein Name ist übrigens Haldir von Lorien, und dies ist Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn." Haldir grüßte Nendil mit einer leichten Verbeugung, Aragorn tat es ihm gleich. „Nun, dann werden wir uns hier in zwei Tagen wiedertreffen, nicht lange nach Sonnenaufgang. Bringt warme Sachen mit euch, den Rest werde ich besorgen. Atenio!" sprach Nendil und ging zurück auf sein Schiff.  
  
Zufrieden machten sich die beiden Freunde mit ihrem Begleiter auf den Weg zurück in Cìrdans Haus. Legolas erwartete sie bereits. Erfreut war er über die baldige Abreise, und so verbrachten sie ihre verbleibende Zeit mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre Fahrt und einem letzten großen Abendessen mit Gesängen und Geschichten im Hause Cìrdans.  
  
Angenehm war das Wetter an diesem Morgen. Ein wenig Nebel zog vom Norden heran, aber die See war ruhig. Von Nendil abgesehen gab es keine weiteren Mitfahrer. Keine, von denen die Gefährten wussten. Wo genau sie hinwollten wussten sie nicht, doch Cìrdan, der in alle Einzelheiten ihres Vorhabens eingeweiht war, versicherte ihnen, dass ihr Schiff sie auf direktem Wege an ihren Bestimmungsort bringen würde. Er sollte Recht behalten.  
  
Drei Tage fuhren sie, bis sie in der Ferne eine kleine Insel entdeckten. Nicht mehr als vier Quadratmeter maß sie, und trotzdem blieb sie Legolas nicht lange verborgen. Nie zuvor war diese Insel von jemandem entdeckt worden, denn nur die, die in der Vorhersehung genannt wurden, sollten sie sehen. In einem kleinen Holzboot ruderten Aragorn und Legolas zu dem winzigen Stück Land, während Haldir und Nendil auf dem Schiff in einigen Metern Entfernung zurückblieben.  
  
Kaum hatten sie die Insel betreten, nicht mehr als etwas Land mit Gras bewachsen, fiel ihnen die Steinkiste in der Mitte der grünen Fläche auf. Langsam näherten sie sich ihr und konnten sich den Inhalt der Kiste anschauen. Da war sie, die Flöte, kunstvoll geschnitzt, aus Zedernholz. Vorsichtig nahm Legolas die Flöte aus der Kiste heraus und steckte sie in seine Stofftasche.  
  
„Lass uns wieder gehen, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl an diesem Ort." Legolas ging zurück zum Boot. „Warte, wenigstens dieses mal!" Abrupt blieb Legolas stehen, verwundert schaute er Aragorn an. „Wie meinst du das, möchtest du mir etwas vorwerfen?" Aragorn trat näher an seinen Freund heran.  
  
„Nein, Legolas, nicht vorwerfen. Aber verrate mir, was ist mit dir los? Als es dir schlecht ging hast du sich nicht ein mal an uns gewand, nichts gesagt, und auch jetzt scheint eine merkwürdige Stille zwischen uns zu herrschen. Bitte, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wir, Haldir und ich, machen uns Sorgen. Nie bist du in deiner Zeit der Trauer zu uns gekommen und oft hast du dich distanziert. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen wieso das so war, wieso das noch immer so ist, und du wirst deine Gründe haben, doch verletzt fühle ich mich, und Haldir noch mehr. Wie für einen Sohn kümmert er sich um dich, aber du scheinst ihm kaum Vertrauen entgegenzubringen."  
  
Legolas konnte nur schwer glauben, was er da hörte, doch wusste er, Aragorn hatte recht. Wie konnte er nur so sehr vor seinen Freunden zurückweichen, sie verletzen? Er näherte sich Aragorn, setzte sich vor ihn hin. Aragorn kniete sich nieder, bereit, seinem Freund zu helfen, zu unterstützen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Aragorn. Nie wollte ich euch weh tun. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was es ist. Alles scheint so entfernt. Keine zwei Meter trennen mich vom Meer, und doch habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre es weit weg. Bitte, Aragorn, verzeiht mir, weder dich noch Haldir wollte ich mit meinen Problemen belasten. Ungeübt bin ich wohl in solchen Dingen, Trauer und Schmerz, trotz meiner Verluste. Doch anvertrauen möchte ich mich euch nun. Es schmerzt, Aragorn, ja, und belastend ist es. Wie sehr vermisse – was ist das?" Legolas erhob sich, blickte an den Himmel, lauschte. „Aragorn! Wie müssen gehen! Ein Gewitter ist im Anzug. Komm, schnell!" Sie eilten zum Boot und ruderten mit höchster Geschwindigkeit zum Schiff zurück.  
  
Sie schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster hinaus. Wie lange waren sie jetzt unterwegs? Drei Tage müssten es sein. Und nun standen sie still, vielleicht seit zwanzig Minuten. Sie hatte das kleine Land schon gespürt, lange bevor sie es sehen konnte. Und jetzt spürte sie den Storm. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und kletterte auf das Deck des Schiffes.  
  
Haldir merkte, wie das Schiff plötzlich zu schwanken begann und der Wind stärker wurde. Regentropfen kamen vom Himmel, die Sonne war aufgrund der Wolken nicht länger sichtbar. Auch Nendil schien besorgt zu sein. Gerade wollte Haldir zu ihm gehen, als ein Mast umstürzte. Er begrub Nendil unter sich, und eines der Seile kam direkt auf Haldir zugeflogen. Das letzte, was er sah, war ein Mädchen, mit wunderschönen, langen blonden Haaren, wie sie aus dem Schiffsinneren hervorkam. Er spürte den explodierenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Schwer hatten Aragorn und Legolas mit der rauen See zu kämpfen, doch viel mehr beunruhigten sie die Vorkommnisse auf dem Schiff. Sie sahen, wie der Mast umfiel, und wie Haldir mit einem mal verschwand. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Schiff. Die Regenschauer hatten sich verschlimmert, doch war der Storm mittlerweile so stark, dass es keine große Rolle mehr spielte, ob das Wasser von oben, von unten oder von der Seite kam.  
  
Legolas wollte über die Hängeleiter an Bord des Schiffes gelangen, doch sie war abgerissen. „Haldir! Haldir! Nendil!" Verzweifelt riefen sie nach ihrem Freund und ihrem Fahrer, doch keine Antwort kam.  
  
Legolas stellte sich an den Rand des Bootes, bereit in das kalte Wasser zu springen, zum Schiff zu schwimmen. Er wollte gerade zum Sprung ansetzen, da ergriff Aragorn seinen Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Nein, Legolas, so kannst du ihm nicht helfen." „Lass mich los! Nichts lasse ich unversucht, Aragorn, meinen Freund zu retten. Du sagtest, er kümmere sich um mich wie um einen Sohn. Und ich sorge mich um ihn wie um einen Vater!" „Was bringt es einem Vater wenn sich sein Sohn in den Tod stürzt? Denn nichts anderes würde dein Sprung bewirken. Hör mir zu, Legolas, ich – Legolas! Schau!"  
  
Mit seinem Blick folgte Legolas dem ausgestrecktem Arm Aragorns. Auch er konnte sie sehen, ein Mädchen, mit wunderschönen Haaren. Sie zog etwas mit sich, etwas großes. War es Haldir? „Helft mir, er ist bewusstlos!" Legolas drehte sich zu Aragorn. „Komm, nur noch ein kleines Stück. Wir müssen nur etwas näher an das Schiff heran. Ich weiß, es ist gefährlich, aber wir können es schaffen." Aragorn zögerte zunächst, doch schließlich war auch ihm an Haldir gelegen, und so ruderten sie los. Immer wieder wurden sie von den Wellen zurückgeschleudert, doch nie gaben sie auf. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick waren sie nahen genug am Schiff, doch beide Seiten wussten ihre Chancen zu nutzen.  
  
Schwer war Haldir für ein Elbenmädchen wie sie eines war, und trotzdem schaffte sie es, ihn über Bord des Schiffes zu werfen und auf dem Boot landen zu lassen. Mit letzter Kraft folgte sie ihm. So erschöpft war sie, dass sie noch im Boot zusammensank und einschlief. Eng war es nun in dem Boot, und ungemütlich. Ihre eigenen Mäntel zogen Aragorn und Legolas aus und legten sie auf und unter Haldir und das unbekannte Elbenmädchen.  
  
„Hast du sie schon einmal gesehen, Legolas?" „Nein. Wie sie wohl heißt? Doch mehr drängt es mich danach zu erfahren, wo wir sind." Besorgt schauten sich die Beiden um. Der Strom nahm langsam wieder ab, doch von ihrem Schiff war nichts mehr zu sehen. Traurig waren sie über den Verlust Nendils, doch mussten sie jetzt erst einmal ihren Weg zurück ans Festland finden.  
  
Erschöpft lehnten sie sich zurück, denn wirklich tun konnten sie ja doch nichts. Plötzlich kam eine große Schläfrigkeit über sie, und schon bald waren auch Legolas und Aragorn in tiefem Schlaf versunken.  
  
Weder wusste er wie spät es war, noch wo genau sie sich befanden. Doch eines war Legolas klar, er war hungrig, selbst für einen Elben. Die Sonne schien in sein Gesicht, blendete ihn, so dass er seine Hand schützend heben musste. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Drei weitere Personen konnte er sehen. „Vier sollten es sein" sprach er leise vor sich hin. „Ja, vier, aber Nendil konnte ich nicht holen. Selbst wenn er nicht schon tot gewesen wäre, so hätte ich doch auch nie seinen Körper unter dem Mast hervorziehen können." Traurig war ihre Stimme, denn traurig war sie, über den Verlust Nendils, auch wenn sie ihn nur von Weitem gesehen hatte.  
  
Legolas schaute sich das Elbenmädchen genauer an. Schon gestern Nacht war sie schön gewesen, doch jetzt. Plötzlich kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke. War es denn wirklich gestern Nacht gewesen? Wie lange waren sie schon unterwegs? Sorgenvoll richtete Legolas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Aragorn und Haldir. Während er sich zu ihnen beugte fragte er das Mädchen nach seinem Namen. „Anghin Echui nennt man mich, das erwachende Eisenkind. Ein merkwürdiger Name, nicht wahr?"  
  
Überrascht schaute Legolas auf. „Ja, wahrlich, aber bekannt kommt er mir vor. Könnt ihr mir verraten, was ihr auf dem Schiff zu suchen hattet? Aber wartet, bevor ihr antwortet, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, deshalb möchte ich mich bei euch für die Hilfe bedanken. Viel bedeutet mir Haldir, und viel bedeutet es mir, dass ihr ihn gerettet gabt." Legolas verließ seinen Platz neben Haldir und Aragorn und setzte sich neben das Mädchen.  
  
„Ihr möchtet nicht unhöflich sein? Nun, dann solltet ihr mir euren Namen verraten. Wer ihr seid weiß ich, denn es scheint mir, als wäret ihr der Krieger aus dem Wald. Euer Name jedoch ist mir unbekannt. Und darf ich euch darum bitten, eine weniger vornehme Anrede einzuführen?" Hübsch ist er, dachte Anghin, aber sie wusste auch, dass er es nicht war, den sie suchte.  
  
„Gerne sage ich dir meinen Namen, Anghin. Es reicht doch, wenn ich Anghin sage?" Nachdem er ein freundliches Nicken erhalten hatte sprach Legolas weiter. „Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt, ein Elb aus Düsterwald bin ich, ein Sohn Thranduils. Doch euer vorletzter Satz verwirrt mich. Wie kommt ihr auf den Krieger aus dem Wald?" Legolas war argwöhnisch, denn nicht lange kannte er das Mädchen und nichts, außer ihren Namen, wusste er von ihr.  
  
„Ich kenne die Vorhersehung, Legolas, denn ich bin ein Teil von ihr. Wartet, ich möchte euch etwas zeigen." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung lehnte sich Anghin nach vorne und griff nach ihrem Mantel. Vorsichtig steckte sie ihre hand in eine der Taschen. Legolas konnte einen kleinen, glitzernden Gegenstand in ihrer Hand sehen, als sie sich wieder zurücklehnte. Es war ein Schlüssel, den sie in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Habt ihr die Kiste bei euch? Ihr sagtet, mein Name käme euch bekannt vor, also habt ihr die Kiste sicher gefunden, nicht wahr?" Legolas verstand zunächst nicht, doch dann fiel ihm der kurze Besuch in Annúminas wieder ein. Er sah sich im Boot um und sah seinen Beutel in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke liegen. Vorsichtig stand er auf und griff nach dem kleinen Sack, den ihm einst seine Mutter geschenkt hatte. Oft hatte er in ihm Futter zu Dario geschmuggelt. Da waren sie wieder, die Erinnerungen an sein geliebtes Pferd. Erinnerungen, schmerzvoll und traurig.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Legolas?" Anghin hörte sich besorgt an, und so drehte er sich wieder zu ihr, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ja, alles in Ordnung." Er schaute zu ihr, aber zum ersten Mal schaute er auch weiter, über das Boot hinaus. Erstaunen breitete sich in ihm aus. „Legolas? Was ist los?" Legolas konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Anghin drehte sich ebenfalls um, und auch sie konnte es kaum glauben. Da war sie, direkt vor ihnen. Die Küste. Und ein weißer Reiter wartete am Strand.  
  
„Legolas?" Leise war die Stimme, und es war kaum Kraft ihn ihr zu hören. Sofort drehte sich Legolas um und kniete sich an Haldirs Seite. „Ruhig, Haldir, wir sind sicher. Die Küste liegt vor uns. Haldir, mein Freund, wie schön ist es deine Stimme zu hören." „Ich hoffe, meine Stimme bereitet dir ebenso viel Freude?" Glücklich, auch Aragorn wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sehen, umarmte er die Beiden.  
  
Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck wurde er nach vorne gestoßen, so dass er auf seinen beiden Freunden lag. Er musste lachen, ohne einen bestimmten Grund zu haben, und auch Haldir und Aragorn konnten sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten. Selten warf einer der beiden begrabenen auch mal die Bitte ein, Legolas möge von ihnen runter gehen, doch zu sehr mussten sie lachen.  
  
„Was haben wir denn da, drei gut gelaunte Freunde, die eigentlich einen eiligen Auftrag haben und trotzdem noch Zeit finden, lachend in einem Boot herumzuliegen." Nie würde er es zugeben, doch auch Glorfindel konnte sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. „Kommt jetzt, meine Freunde, nachher hat mich Galadriel noch umsonst hierher gebeten."  
  
„Ihr hört es, Haldir und Aragorn. Lassen wir Glorfindel nicht länger warten." Vorsichtig stand Legolas wieder auf und half auch Haldir, sich hinzustellen. Glorfindel reichte Aragorn die hand, und so standen die Fünf bald am Strand.  
  
Glorfindel hatte drei Pferde mitgebracht, denn nur drei brauchte er. Vieles konnte Galadriel sehen, und so blieb ihr auch nicht verborgen, dass Haldirs Verletzungen zu schwer waren, als dass er hätte alleine reiten können. „Nun, es scheint wieder so zu sein wie es vor mehr als zwei Wochen war. Einen von euch werde ich mit mir nehmen und voran reiten, und euch anderen erwarte ich spätestens morgen Früh in Bruchtal. Bis dann, Atenio!" Glorfindel half Haldir auf sein Pferd und ritt davon.  
  
„Da sind wir nun also, und nicht viel Zeit haben wir, wie es scheint. Gerne würde ich mehr über dich erfahren, Anghin, aber schlecht redet es sich, wenn man auf einem Pferd sitzt." Legolas half Anghin auf ihr Pferd, ebenso wie Aragorn, und setzte sich schließlich auf sein eigenes. „Anghin heißt du also? Nun, ich bin Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn. Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Aragorn trabte zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen höflichen Kuss auf die Hand.  
  
„Dann bist du wohl der, der einstmals König wird? Also, auch mir ist es eine Freude, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Aragorn. Aber jetzt lasst uns losreiten, wir wollen schließlich nicht zu spät kommen." Schnell ritt sie davon, und sowohl Aragorn als auch Legolas hatten einige Mühe, ihr zu folgen. Legolas konnte auf Aragorns fragenden Blick nur mit einem Schulterzucken antworten. Schon bald ritten die drei in einer Linie, nebeneinander, und nicht lange dauerte es, da waren sie in Bruchtal.  
  
Drei tage dauerte der Aufenthalt in Bruchtal. Schnell erholte sich Haldir von seiner Wunde, denn geübt war Elrond im Heilen von Verletzungen, und auch Legolas Pflege tat ihm gut. Zu Legolas Überraschung war auf einem der Hügel um Bruchtal herum ein Kreis mit weißen Blume gepflanzt worden. Glorfindel führte ihn zu dem Grab, und schwer fielen Legolas die Schritte zur letzten Ruhestätte Darios, doch froh war er, dass sein Freund einen solch schönen Ort zum Ruhen erhalten hatte.  
  
Glorfindel selbst war die meiste Zeit mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Anghin war der Name seiner neu entdeckten Leidenschaft, und auch Anghin fühlte sich von dem edlen Elben angezogen, und so verbrachten die beiden die meiste Zeit beisammen. Keine Freude sah Glorfindel in der baldigen Abreise seiner Freunde und Anghins, denn dass sie mitkommen würde, wusste er bereits. Doch bis zum letzten Abend war keinem ihre Rolle in der Vorhersage bekannt. Erst beim Abendessen mit Elrond wurde mehr bekannt.  
  
Aragorn war das Essen unangenehm. Die letzten beiden Tage hatte er versucht, Elrond und Arwen möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kaum ein Wort hatte er mit ihnen gewechselt, denn er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Sollte er Arwen nehmen und damit die Verärgerung Elronds verschlimmern? Würde sich Elrond überhaupt ärgern? Zugestimmt hatte er schließlich, als Aragorn um Arwens Hand anhielt, auch wenn Aragorn das Versprechen abgeben musste, König von Arnor und Gondor zu werden. Und trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es tun sollte. Angst hatte er, Isildur würde ihm auf Ewig nachhängen, und so war er sich der Anerkennung und der Akzeptanz Elronds nach wie vor nicht sicher, auch wenn Elrond selbst dies anders sah.  
  
Nun, meine Gäste, zu fünft seid ihr, und eingeladen habe ich euch, um über die Vorhersehung zu sprechen, denn sicher sind euch einige Dinge unklar. Nun, sicher wundert ihr euch, dass Glorfindel hier ist, wenn ich euch sage, dass nur die hier sind, die auch in der Vorhersehung genannt wurden. Und sicher ist auch keinem von euch, du Anghin ausgenommen, deine Rolle bekannt. Doch vielleicht möchtest du es ihnen erklären?"  
  
Anghin erhob sich von ihrem Platz neben Glorfindel und begann zu sprechen. „Nun, lang ist meine Geschichte, doch will ich versuchen, sie schnell zu erzählen. Meine Mutter, Carandulin, gab mir schon früh einen Zettel mit der Vorhehrsehung. Woher sie ihn bekam vermag ich nicht zu sagen, doch vielleicht kam sie vom Kämpfer aus dem Schatten selbst. Bald darauf verschwand sie, und ich war auf mich allein gestellt. In den Ered Luin lebte ich, immer nahe am Wasser, denn ich wusste, dort würde sich der erste Teil meines Schicksals erfüllen. Und einen Schlüssel gab sie mir, und sie sagte: ‚Anghin, nimm diesen Schlüssel, denn nur mit ihm werdet ihr die Faust erwecken können. Auch du bist in der Prophezeiung genannt, und lange wirst du warten müssen, um ihn zu finden, der einzige, der sie mit dir erfüllen kann.' Dies waren ihre letzten Worte, und schon bald war sie verschwunden. Daher kenne ich die Vorhersehung, und daher habe ich die Schlüssel für die Kiste. Gebt sie mir, ich kann es euch zeigen."  
  
Legolas holte die kleine Holzkiste aus Annúminas aus seiner Tasche heraus und gab sie an Anghin. Einen Schlüssel, den selben, den sie schon im Boot zeigen wollte, zog sie aus ihrer Tasche und steckte ihn in das Schloss. Es öffnete sich. Eine Kette lag in dem Kasten, ein silbernes Band, schimmernd wie reinstes Mithril, und ein Anhänger im Form eines kleinen Vogels war an ihm.  
  
„Es heißt, dies ist das Erwachen der Faust, Paur Echui. Diese Kette brauchen wir, um den Kämpfer aus dem Schatten hervorzuholen. Denn nur er kennt die Melodie, die auf der Flöte gespielt werden muss, um Hírfuin zu besiegen." Bei der Nennung des Namens trat eine plötzliche Stille im Raum ein. Langsam, aber bestimmt sprach Anghin weiter.  
  
„Wir finden den Kämpfer in den Eisenbergen, denn dort soll er geblieben sein, nachdem sein Versuch, Hírfuin zu besiegen, gescheitert war. Aber eine andere Frage möchte ich euch noch beantworten bevor ich meinen Vortrag beende. Legolas, wie du weißt, bist du der Krieger aus dem Wald. Und auch Haldir, der die Sterne von Beleriand gesehen hat, sowie Aragorn, der einstmals König sein wird, wissen um ihre Stellung in der Vorhersehung." Aragorn fühlte sich unwohl bei diesen Worten, doch vielleicht hatten sie ja recht? Würde er wirklich einmal König sein?  
  
„Auch wissen wir, wer der Kämpfer aus dem Schatten ist. Doch unklar ist euch sicher, wer ein Herz und eine Seele sind, die sich niemals trennen werden. Nun, ich bin das, und lange habe ich nach der Person gesucht, die mit mir diese Stellung in der Vorhersehung einnehmen kann. Nun, ich denke, ich habe sie gefunden. Oder, Glorfindel? Bist du bereit, mich zu begleiten?"  
  
Überrascht blickte Glorfindel Anghin an. Ob er mitkommen würde? Mit der Frau, die er erst seit zwei Tagen kannte und trotzdem schon so sehr liebte? Schwer viel ihm die Antwort jedenfalls nicht. „Anghin, selbst wenn es die Vorhersehung nicht geben würde, selbst dann würde ich mit dir kommen. Unseren Feind möchte ich besiegen, und wenn ich dich an meiner Seite haben kann soll es mir erst Recht eine Freude sein."  
  
Erstaunt waren die übrigen Anwesenden, von Elrond abgesehen, denn natürlich wusste er um die Rolle Anghins, und so verlief der restliche Abend in einer angenehmen Atmosphäre. Und nie wieder sollten sie in dieser Gruppierung an einem Ort sitzen, es sei denn in den Unsterblichen Landen, doch keine Nachrichten kommen von dort.  
  
Der nächste Morgen war angenehm warm. Von Aragorn abgesehen saßen alle auf ihren Pferden, Anghin, Legolas, Glorfindel und Haldir. Aber auch Aragorn kam bald herbeigeeilt, und so konnte ihre Reise beginnen. Über den Hohen Pass wollten sie die Alte Waldstraße entlang, durch den Düsterwald, bis hin zu den Eisenbergen. Schnell waren sie, und schon bald konnten sie das Nebelgebirge hinter sich lassen.  
  
Ihr erstes Nachtlager legten sie nahe des Ostufers des Anduins an. Nicht sehr müde waren sie, doch mussten sie sparsam sein mit ihren Kräften. Während Glorfindel und Anghin schliefen, hielt Aragorn die erste Nachtwache. Einzig Legolas und Haldir waren noch wach. Mit einer Flasche frischen Wassers setzten sie sich zu ihm und teilten sich gemeinsam ein Stück Lembas. „Spät bist du gekommen heute Morgen, Aragorn. Was hat dich aufgehalten?" sprach Haldir und nahm einen weiteren Bissen Lembas.  
  
„Ja, aufgehalten wurde ich, wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest. Mit Arwen habe ich gesprochen, denn ich wollte mir über meine Zukunft klar werden. ‚Aragorn,' sagte sie' ich weiß, dass du unsicher bist. Nur, du musst wissen, willkommen bist du in Imladris, von mir, von meinem Vater, von allen. Niemand wirft dir etwas vor, was Generationen vor dir getan haben. Akzeptieren wird Elrond unsere Wahl, nur diese eine Bedingung musst du erfüllen, aber ich weiß, du wirst es schaffen.  
  
Du fürchtest, für Vater könnte ich ein zu großer Verlust sein, ein zu großes Opfer, doch er ist bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen. Sorge dich nicht um ihn, denn weise ist Elrond, und mich liebt er weil ich seine Tochter bin, und dich liebt er wie einen Sohn, denn der Nachfahre seines Bruders bist du.' Erleichtert haben mich diese Worte, von meinen Sorgen, doch meine Unsicherheit und mein schlechtes Gewissen sind noch immer da."  
  
Betrübt waren Haldir und Legolas bei diesen Worten, denn sie wussten sehr wohl, dass Arwens Worte viel Wahrheit in sich trugen, Aragorn ihre Argument jedoch noch nicht einsehen konnte. Doch helfen konnten sie ihm nicht, nur die Zeit würde sein Herz lenken können.  
  
Gerade wollte Legolas seinem Freund aufmunternde Worte zukommen lassen, als er hörte, wie sich aus dem Wald Geräusche näherten. Plötzlich brachen von überall her Menschen aus den Gebüschen am Uferrand. Sie waren schwarz wie die Nacht, ihre Augen waren weiß, als wären sie mit den Trollen im fernen Osten verwand.  
  
Es waren nicht sehr viele, vielleicht zwei Dutzend, doch einer der Südlinge, wahrscheinlich ihr Anführer, stürzte sich mit seinem Messer auf Anghin. Die Zeit genügte nicht, um sowohl zu den Waffen zu greifen als sich auch mit ihnen zu verteidigen, und so war die Gemeinschaft gezwungen, zu sehen, wie Anghin mit einem Messer an der Kehle festgehalten wurde. „Gebt uns eure Waffen und was ihr sonst in eurem Besitz habt, oder wollt ihr dieses Weibsstück sterben sehen? Legt die Waffen nieder!" Verletzt war Glorfindel bei diesen Worten, doch so wie den anderen Gefährten auch lag ihm viel an Anghin, und so warfen sie ihre Waffen zur Seite.  
  
Die Südlinge begannen das Lager zu durchsuchen. Auch ihr Anführer, der so für kurze Zeit unaufmerksam war. Legolas wusste seine Chance zu nutzen und stürzte sich mit einem seiner Messer auf ihn. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Mit aller Mühe kämpften sie, doch wären sie wohl verloren gewesen, vor allem, nachdem einer der Südlinge auf Anghin eingestochen hatte, wäre nicht der Fremde gekommen.  
  
Dunkel war es in seinem Zuhause, doch war er nach so vielen Jahren daran gewöhnt. Er nahm ein Stück des toten Vogels und legte es auf das Stück Blech über dem Feuer. Wie lange musste er noch hier verweilen? Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus, doch er ahnte, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Plötzlich fühlte er einen Schmerz, als hätte jemand ein Messer in seinen Körper gestoßen. Und auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie es wirklich zu ihm schaffen würden.  
  
Der Fremde war schnell mit seiner Waffe, und in kurzer Zeit waren die Südlinge besiegt. Er war ein großer Mann, mit einem langen Bart. Wäre Bilbo bei ihnen gewesen hätte er ihnen sagen können, dass der Fremde einer aus dem Volke Beorns war, doch so mussten sie auf eine Erklärung von ihm warten. Aber selbst jetzt, wo die Feinde besiegt waren, konnten sie sich nicht auf Heron, denn so hieß der Mann, konzentrieren. Anghin brauchte Hilfe, denn sie war verletzt.  
  
Eine Stichwunde hatte sie an ihrer linken Seite, kurz oberhalb ihrer Taille. Tief schien sie zu sein, zunächst. Aragorn platzierte einige Heilkräuter auf der Wunde, Haldir besorgte mit kaltem Wasser durchtränkte Tücher und Leute sie über das Kräuterpflaster. Heron, der selbst zu solch später Stunde noch nicht abgekämpft war, nahm sie in seine arme und lief los. „Wo gehst du hin?" fragte ihn Glorfindel. „Zu meinem Haus, denn es liegt nahe. Folgt mir, denn warm ist es dort und reichlich Verpflegung kann ich euch anbieten."  
  
Aragorn, der von Gandalf bereits Geschichten über die Beorninger gehört hatte, fasste sofort vertrauen und folgte ihm. Und auch die Anderen ließen sich nicht lange bitten. Wenig Zeit verging bis sie bei Herons Haus angekommen waren. Es war nicht weit vom Carrock entfernt, und ebenso wie Beorns Haus lag es in einem Eichenwald.  
  
Wie Beorn ihnen versprochen hatte war es sehr gemütlich, ein Kamin stand in der Mitte des kleinen Holzhauses und um ihn herum waren mehrere Sessel und ein langer Holztisch aufgestellt. Sofort fühlten sich die Gefährten hier wohl, doch ihre Freude wurde von der Verletzung Anghins überschattet. Nie hatten sie über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, dass einer von ihnen die Reise nicht schaffen würde. Was würde das für die Vorhersehung bedeuten? Sie wussten es nicht, und sie wollten es auch lieber nicht erfahren.  
  
Heron legte Anghin auf das große Bett gegenüber der Sitzgruppe nieder. Sie sah blass aus, aber sowohl Heron als auch die Gefährten waren verwundert, wie gut es Anghin eigentlich ging. Weder war sie bewusstlos, denn sie hatte die Augen offen, auch wenn sie schlief, noch schien sie große Schmerzen zu haben. Vorsichtig entfernte er die Tücher und die Heilkräuter von ihrer Wunde. Glorfindel, der nie von ihrer Seite wich, sah es als erster. Doch weniger erstaunt war er über das, was er sah, als über das, was er nicht sah. Die Wunde schien beinahe restlos verschwunden.  
  
„Ist eure Fähigkeit, euch selbst zu heilen denn tatsächlich so groß?" Heron war verwundert, ebenso wie die Anderen. „Wahrlich, schneller heilen wir als die Menschen, aber nicht so schnell. Noch nie habe ich einen Elb gesehen, dessen Wunde so schnell verschlossen war. Ich glaube kaum, dass dies nur etwas mit Selbstheilung zu tun hatte." Legolas schaute sich ihre Wunde genau an.  
  
„Wie meinst du das, Legolas? Möchtest du Anghin irgendetwas unterstellen?" Glorfindel war wütend. Wie konnte es dieser unreife Waldelb wagen, Anghin schlecht zu machen? „Nein, Glorfindel, das möchte er nicht, und das weißt du auch." Aragorn stand auf und stellte sich zwischen die Beiden. „Wir sollten an Anghin denken. Lasst uns nicht streiten, wir werden noch Probleme genug bekommen."  
  
Legolas und Glorfindel entschuldigten sich, unterbrochen nur von der Stimme Anghins. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut. Kräftig ist der Kämpfer, und vieles nimmt er auf sich, damit wir ihn finden. Schmerzen mag es ihm bereiten, doch er ist bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen. Bitte versteht, dass ich euch nicht mehr erklären kann, aber ich bin mir selbst noch nicht über alles im Klaren. Mir jedoch geht es besser, wir können also bald weiter."  
  
Von Heron gestützt ging sie zu der Sitzgruppe und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder. Die anderen folgten ihr, während Heron Speisen und Getränke besorgte. Lange saßen sie in dieser Nacht am Feuer, schliefen und wachten erst am Mittag wieder auf. Sie blieben noch einige Stunden bei ihm, aßen, tranken und lauschten seinen Geschichten. Erst als am Himmel wieder die Sonne unterging und Earendils Stern am Himmel zu sehen war packten sie ihre Sachen und verabschiedeten sich von Heron.  
  
„Ich würde mich freuen, euch bald wieder begrüßen zu können, wenn ihr zurückkommt von eurem Vorhaben. Macht's gut, meine Freunde, und viel Glück!" Schnell liefen sie in dieser Nacht, bis hinein in den Düsterwald, entlang der alten Waldstraße. Zu Mittag setzten sie sich auf eine der Lichtungen nahe der Straße, ihre Pferde standen am Rand des Waldes. Von Heron hatten sie Proviant erhalten. Jetzt saßen sie auf dem Waldboden, aßen Cram und tranken Traubensaft. Schon bald setzten sie ihren Weg in Richtung Osten fort. Stille herrschte in dem Wald, denn auch hier im Düsterwald waren die Auswirkungen von Saurons erneutem Erstärken zu spüren.  
  
Legolas schaute gerade nach den Bäumen als ihm in einiger Entfernung ein glitzernder Gegenstand auffiel. Er lag vor dem Eingang zu einer Höhle, nicht weit entfernt von der Straße. Vorsichtig näherte sich die Gruppe dem Höhleneingang.. Vom Boden hob Haldir mehrere Goldstücke und einige Diamanten auf. Ihr Anblick erweckte bei den Gefährten den Eindruck, dass sie von einer handwerklich besonders begabten Hand gefertigt worden waren. Doch auch etwas anderes mussten sie entdecken.  
  
Auf dem Boden um sie herum war Blut, nicht viel, aber offensichtlich wurde hier jemand verletzt. Und das Blut war frisch. Aragorn sah sich um und fand noch weitere Blutspuren in der Höhle selbst. „Vielleicht sollten wir demjenigen helfen, der hier verletzt wurde, wenn wir ihm denn noch helfen können?" fragte Anghin besorgt und ging tiefer in die Höhle hinein. Auch Legolas folgte ihr. Noch immer erinnerte er sich daran, dass Galadriel ihnen sagte, sie müssten genau auf ihren Weg achten, überprüfen, ob nicht vielleicht ein weiteres Mitglied der Vorhersehung den selben Weg gewählt hatte wie sie.  
  
Bereits nach wenigen Metern verlief die Höhle in einer Biegung. Die Gemeinschaft folgte ihr, doch nicht lange dauerte es, da kamen erneut Biegungen, und zwar mehrere an einer Stelle. Legolas begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Unheimlich schien ihm dieser Ort, voller Gefahren, und viel zu unübersichtlich. War es das wirklich wert? Haldir schien den selben Gedanken zu haben, denn plötzlich fragte er, ob es nicht besser wäre, diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen. Noch immer war Anghin besorgt, genauso wie Glorfindel, doch auch sie wollten wieder zurück. Aber es war bereits zu spät.  
  
Wie alle Elben hatte auch Legolas einen ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn, doch weder er noch ein anderer aus der Gemeinschaft konnte den Weg zurück finden. Beinahe kam es ihnen so vor, als hätten sich die Wände bewegt und einen anderen Platz eingenommen. So irrten sie die Wege entlang, nicht merkend, dass sie sich immer weiter vom Ausgang entfernten, immer tiefer hinein in die Höhle.  
  
„Bóin, Bóin, hört, sie kommen." Bóin stand von seinem Stuhl in der großen Steinkammer auf und holte sich noch ein weiteres Glas Wein. „Wer kommt? Habt ihr jemanden hierher locken können? Was habt ihr euch dieses mal ausgedacht?" Der junge Zwerg folgte seinem Anführer zu dessen Stuhl zurück und kniete sich vor ihn. „Elben, mein Herr, ja, Elben. Es sind fünf, obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, denn einer von ihnen scheint mir eher wie ein Mensch auszusehen.  
  
Ich habe eine Falle für sie ausgelegt, mein Herr, denn ihr sagt immer wider, diese Kreaturen seien sehr hilfsbereit. Wie recht ihr hattet! Sie sind sofort auf den Köder hereingefallen." Bóin schaute seinen kleinen Zwergendiener nachdenklich an. Was konnte er nicht alles machen mit diesen Elben. Vielleicht würde er ja wieder seinen Weinkeller auffüllen können oder sich neue Diamanten beschaffen? „Wo sind sie jetzt, Róbin? Ich möchte, dass du sie erst einmal in das Verlies sperrst."  
  
„Sie werden wohl gleich den Versammlungsraum betreten. Ich werde sie dann sofort wegbringen lassen, mein Herr, und euch Nachricht erstatten. Darf ich gehen?" Genervt winkte ihm Bóin ab. Wie sehr hasste er diese kleinen Zwerge! Nur noch wenige gab es hier unten in seinen Höhlen mit denen er noch immer ein anständiges Gespräch führen konnte. Aber selbst von ihnen waren die Meisten nur mit einer Flasche starken Weines zu ertragen. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurück.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Paur Echui

Titel: Hírfuin  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Alle unbekannten Charaktere gehören mir, alle anderen sind Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Grüße: Gaaanz liebe Grüße an die Leute aus Calenbar o Legolas, Lady_Elleth, den Leuten es Vanwa und DinenElvellon. Und vielen Danke an die Leute, die mir eine Review gegeben haben! Ganz besonders an Evala, der Lobkuchen ist echt lecker! Und wenn du etwas über das Finden von Elbennamen wissen möchtest, kannst du mir ja mal eine Mail an gaudasocke@yahoo.de schicken...  
  
Ach ja, es ist der letzte Teil...aber ich schreib bereits eine neue...  
  
  
  
Hírfuin, Teil 3: Paur Echui  
  
Legolas, der immer etwas weiter vorne lief als der Rest der Gruppe, sah am Ende des Ganges eine große Holztür, die erste seit ihrem Eintreten in den Höhleneingang. „Wo sie wohl hinführt?" Dass er laut gesprochen hatte bemerkte er erst, als ihm Haldir antwortete. „Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen, aber haben wir denn eine andere Wahl? Eine Abwechslung scheint mir diese Tür zu sein, und bekanntlich ist jede Tür der Anfang eines neuen Raumes."  
  
Mit Zustimmung der anderen öffnete Haldir die Tür und trat ein. Dunkel war es hier, und nichts war zu sehen. Erst als sie mitten im Raum standen konnten sie es hören. Jemand atmete, atmete laut. Plötzlich schlug die Tür zu und die Lichter gingen an. Erstaunt waren die Gefährten, natürlich nicht im positiven Sinne, als sie überall um sich herum Zwerge stehen sahen.  
  
„Willkommen in Naucomár, meine lieben Freunde. Es ist mir eine Freude, fünf so freundliche Elben in Zwergenheim aufnehmen zu dürfen. Darf ich sie zu ihren Zimmern führen?" Wie gerne hätte Glorfindel dem vorlauten Zwerg einen Pfeil zwischen die Augenbrauen geschossen, aber bei dieser Übermacht an Zwergen hätte er wohl nur sein eigenes Leben riskiert. So legte er, wie die anderen auch, seine Waffen nieder und ließ sich ohne großen Widerstand von den Wachen abführen.  
  
Sie wurden einen dunklen Gang hinabgeführt, mehrere Stockwerke nach unten, bis sie zu ihren Zellen gelangten. Niemand außer ihnen und den Wachen war hier unten zu sehen, aber wenigstens durften sie sich eine Zelle teilen. Die Betten waren ungemütlich, noch dazu waren nur Zwei von ihnen vorhanden. Es war dunkel, kalt und die Luft war stickig. Legolas fühlte einerseits die Einsamkeit an diesem Ort, aber auch die Anwesenheit von einem anderen Lebewesen. Er wusste nicht was es war, doch er spürte, dass es etwas Gutes, etwas freundliches war.  
  
Glorfindel und Anghin teilten sich ein Bett, ebenso wie Haldir und Aragorn. Nur Legolas konnte nicht schlafen. Den anderen sagte er, dass er wache halten würde, doch ihm war mehr daran gelegen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was war es, dass er hier unten spürte? Aber dies war nicht der einzige Gedanke, der ihn beschäftigten. Es war das Meer, über das er nachdenken musste. Wie oft hatte er gehört, dass ein Elb, der die Weiten der See erst einmal erblickt hatte, sich nie wieder davon würde lösen können. Nur, wieso ging es ihm nicht genauso?  
  
Schon in Bruchtal war es ihm aufgefallen. Seine Erinnerungen waren verschwommen und nur noch bruchstückhaft. Das Gefühl, dass er beim Anblick der See hatte, oder beim Fahren mit dem Schiff, hatte sich vollkommen verflüchtigt. Er konnte sich kaum erinnern je dort gewesen zu sein. Woran lag es nur? Fest nahm sich Legolas vor, mit Galadriel über diese Sache zu reden, als er in einer Ecke des Raumes, in dem ihre Zelle stand, klagende Geräusche hörte, wie von einem Baum, der gerade gefällt wurde.  
  
„Welchen Grund hast du zu klagen, Fremder, wenn ich fragen darf? Und vielleicht möchtest du mir ja auch verraten, wer du bist, denn wir scheinen in derselben Situation zu sein." Lange hörte Legolas nichts, doch plötzlich erhob sich eine Stimme, weiblich, nicht männlich, wie Legolas zuerst dachte.  
  
„Nun, meinen Namen möchtest du wissen? Mein Name ist Palangaladh, und zu klagen habe ich über die Stille, die Dunkelheit und meinen Verlust. Denn verloren habe ich alle meine Freunde, alle aus meinem Volk. Denn du musst wissen, junger Elb, denn du hörst dich an als wärest du einer von ihnen, eine Entfrau bin ich, vielleicht die letzte in Mittelerde."  
  
Legolas schaute aus seiner Zelle hinaus, doch viel sehen konnte er nicht. Nur ein kleiner grüner Zweig, der aus dem Schatten in der Ecke hervorkam. Verkümmert sah er aus, braun waren seine Blätter, doch noch nicht tot. Betrübt war Legolas bei diesem Anblick, denn er wusste sehr wohl um die Seltenheit dieser Wesen, vor Allem der weiblichen Art. Traurig fragte er sie, wie lange sie schon hier sei.  
  
„Ich vermag es nicht zu sagen, mein junger Freund, doch schon beim Umsiedeln in diese Lande wurde ich gefangen genommen. Wie gerne wüsste ich, was aus den anderen Ents geworden ist, denn lange habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Und hastig bin ich geworden in all den Jahren, denn ich weiß, hier unten ist meine Zeit begrenzter als bei Sonnenlicht, Wärme und frischem Regen. Ich weiß, nicht leicht ist es, dies hinzunehmen, doch ich werde sterben. Ja, sterben. Doch genug von mir. Wer seid ihr, und was hat euch hierher geführt, mein junger Freund?"  
  
Legolas konnte seine Trauer kaum zurückhalten. Wie sehr musste diese Entfrau in den letzten Jahren gelitten haben? Mehr als nur Hass empfand er jetzt für die Zwerge, die sie gefangen hielten, denn grausam waren sie, ohne jegliche Gefühle. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nun nach dem Sonnenlicht. Doch kamen ihm seine Sehnsüchte kaum erwähnenswert vor, beim Gedanken an Palangaladh.  
  
„Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt, der Sohn vom König der Waldelben, Thranduil. Ich wohne hier in diesem Wald, schon seit langer Zeit. Doch nie habe ich von diesen Zwergen gehört, oder sie gesehen. In eine Falle gelockt haben sie uns, hinterhältig, und halten uns jetzt gefangen, so wie sie dich gefangen halten. Dabei haben wir es eilig, denn einen Auftrag haben wir zu erledigen. Hírfuin ist der, den wir besiegen müssen, doch er lebt in den Eisenbergen, und die sind noch immer fern."  
  
Legolas lehnte sich gegen das Gitter und sank auf den Boden. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und fünf Zwerg kamen hinein. Legolas konnte den wiedererkennen, der ihn in diesen Kerker werfen ließ. Drei weitere schienen Wachen zu sein, doch der fünfte war offensichtlich höheren Ranges, vielleicht sogar ihr Anführer. Was wollte er nur? „was wollt ihr, könnt ihr uns nicht einfach frei lassen? Von keinem Wert sind wir für euch. Lasst uns gehen, jeden hier im Raum, und wir werden euch nicht verraten."  
  
Bóin konnte bei diesen Worten nur lachen. Dachte dieser Elb etwa, dass er ein Idiot war? Als wenn er nicht genau wüsste, was ein Elb für seinesgleichen wert war. „So, keinen Wert habt ihr? Das mag sicher sein, doch gibt es trotzdem Leute, die einen hohen Preis für euch zahlen würden. Schaut nicht zornig, mein lieber Elb, oder gefällt es euch hier etwa nicht? Róbin, bring unseren Freunden etwas zu essen!" So laut rief Bóin nach seinem Diener, dass er dabei Haldir und Aragorn aufweckte.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von uns? Haben wir euch irgend etwas getan?" Auch Haldir war wütend, ebenso wie Aragorn. Was dachten sich diese Zwerge dabei? „Nichts habt ihr uns getan, aber ihr könnt etwas für uns tun. Ihr müsst wissen, wenig Schätze sind in diesen Höhlen noch zu finden, dass Gebirge vom Düsterwald ist nicht sonderlich reich an solch Stoffen. Wie viel euer Vater wohl bereit ist zu zahlen, Legolas Grünblatt, wenn ich fragen darf? Schaut nicht so überrascht, schon lange leben wir hier, und euer Name ist nicht unbekannt, denn wer kennt nicht den Sohn des Königs?"  
  
Höhnisch lachte Bóin als er dies sagte. Gerade wollte Aragorn ihm einige unfeine Worte zurufen als Róbin wiederkam, mit einem großen Teller Kartoffeln und einer Flasche Wasser. Vorsichtig schob er den Teller und die Flasche unter der Zellentür hindurch. Eigentlich war Legolas hungrig, doch so wütend war er über das Verhalten der Zwerge, dass er mit seinem Fuß gegen den Teller trat und die Flasche umwarf. „Wir wollen euer Essen nicht, wir wollen hier raus!"  
  
Noch nie hatte Aragorn seinen Freund so aufgebracht gesehen. Er wusste, dass sie den Zwergen die Stirn bieten mussten, doch wer wusste schon, wie lange sie hier bleiben mussten? Er stellte sich zu Aragorn und legte seine Hand auf dessen Arm. Mittlerweile waren auch Glorfindel und Anghin aufgewacht. „Habt ihr euch wieder beruhigt? Gut, vielleicht sende ich Róbin ja nachher noch mal. Aber seid sicher, kleiner wird eure Portion auf alle Fälle sein." Bóin verließ den Raum und nahm seine Wächter mit sich.  
  
„Was ist los mir dir, Legolas? Du weißt genau, dass das unvernünftig war. Seit wann reagierst du so unüberlegt?" Alle Anwesenden konnten den Ärger, aber auch die Besorgnis in Aragorns Stimme hören. Auch sie waren verwundert über Legolas Verhalten, denn wahrlich, selten handelte ein Elb so impulsiv.  
  
„Es ist...„ Legolas Stimme versagte, er war den Tränen nahe. Noch immer konnte er nicht verstehen, wie man so grausam sein konnte. Und so bekamen sie die Antwort nicht von ihm, sondern von Palangaladh, die großes Mitleid mit dem Elb hatte, der ihretwegen in diesem Moment so sehr litt. „Meinetwegen ist er aufgebracht, denn ich bin schon lange hier unten, zu lange, denn meine Zeit ist bald vorüber. Palangaladh ist mein Name, und ich bin eine Entfrau."  
  
Erstaunt waren die Gefährten dies zu hören, noch mehr als es Legolas war. Und ebenso traurig. Auch sie konnten die Verzweiflung, die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme hören. Betrübt war Legolas, doch erzählte er ihnen den Rest der Geschichte, denn Palangaladh war müde. Am Ende des Tages saßen alle wieder auf ihren Betten und aßen die knappe Ration, die Róbin ihnen gebracht hatte. Nur Legolas schlief, und selbst wenn er wach gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wohl geweigert zu essen.  
  
„Du musst ihn verstehen, Aragorn. Legolas ist ein Waldelb, und noch mehr als jedem anderen hier, von Palangaladh abgesehen, liegt ihm an der frischen Luft und dem Himmel. Eher vergeht er an dem Verlust seiner Freiheit, als dass er verhungert." Haldir wusste, wovon er redete, denn ihm selbst ging es nicht viel anders. „Dann sollten wir und einen Plan zur Flucht überlegen. Es geht hier schließlich nicht nur um uns, sondern auch um unser Vorhaben. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Anghin wollte ebenfalls aus dieser Höhle heraus und endlich zu den Eisenbergen gelangen.  
  
Lange saßen sie in dieser Nacht, und bald waren auch Legolas und Palangaladh wieder wach und unterstützten sie im Erdenken eines Planes. Von der Entfrau hatten sie erfahren, dass es wohl an die 30 Zwerge waren, die hier unten hausten. Ihre Höhlen waren weit, sie liefen bis ans Ende des Düsterwaldgebirges, und sehr verwirrend, denn wie ein Labyrinth waren sie aufgebaut. Sie mussten sich eingestehen, dass sie wohl nicht so einfach hinaus laufen konnten.  
  
Zuletzt hatten sie doch noch einen Plan gefunden, von dem sie sich erhofften, dass er funktionieren würde. Viel hatte Anghin von ihrer Mutter gelernt, so auch einen Schlafzauber. Zu Bóin würde sie sich führen lassen, alleine, und vorgeben, sie hätte ein besonderes Juwel bei sich, das nur für seine Augen bestimmt wäre. Sobald er dann erst einmal tief schlief würde sie auch seine Wachen verzaubern und ihre Freunde befreien. Sie mussten nur noch auf den nächsten Besuch Róbins warten.  
  
Pünktlich zur Frühstückszeit kam Róbin zu ihnen an die Zelle und brachte ihnen Brot und ein paar Schlucke Wasser. Er wollte den Raum schon wieder verlassen als Anghin ihm etwas zuflüsterte. „Róbin, du scheinst mir ein treuer Diener deines Herrn zu sein. Ob er dich wohl belohnen wird, wenn du ihm eine kleine Freude mit einem ganz besonderen Juwel machst? Denn ein solches Juwel habe ich, und sicher wäre er sehr dankbar dafür."  
  
Róbin schaute sie argwöhnisch an. Kein Vertrauen war den Elben entgegenzubringen, das hatte ihm Bóin schon so oft erklärt. Vielleicht sollte er sich den Stein erst einmal anschauen? „Zeig mir den Stein, und ich überleg es mir." Anghin zog die Kette unter ihrem Mantel hervor und zeigte Bóin ein kleines Stück von ihr. Seine Augen leuchteten. Oh ja, sein Herr würde ihm dafür sogar sehr dankbar sein, vielleicht würde er ja sogar befördert? „Na gut, komm schon, ich bring dich zu ihm."  
  
Bóin schloss die Zelle auf und führte sie hinaus. Den übrigen, scheinbar überraschten Gefangenen erzählte er, dass sein Herr nach dem Elbenmädchen verlangt habe, denn ein paar Lieder wolle er von ihr hören. Er wusste nicht, wie recht er mit den Liedern haben würde, denn gesungen wird der Schlafzauber, nicht gesprochen, so wie es schon Luthien Tinúviel getan hatte, als sie vor dem Throne Melkors stand.  
  
Anghin merkte sich den Weg zu Bóins Kammer genau. Es war nicht wirklich schwer, wenn man sich den Weg einfach nur mit links, rechts und geradeaus merkte. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie da und traten vorsichtig in die Kammer ein. Dort, auf einem hohen Stuhl am Ende des Raumes, saß Bóin und rauchte genüsslich eine Pfeife. Auf dem Tisch neben ihn stand eine Flasche Wein. Ein Glas brauchte er nicht, denn er war ja schließlich der einzige, der aus der Flasche trank, und praktischer war es so auch. Neben ihm standen zwei seiner Wachen.  
  
„Was wollt ihr hier? Wieso hast du sie hergebracht, Róbin?" Róbin wollte gerade antworten, doch Anghin war schneller. „Ein Geschenk habe ich für euch, großer Bóin, doch ihr ward nicht bei uns, deshalb musste ich mich von ihm hier herführen lassen. Ich hoffe, ich habe eure Ruhe nicht allzu sehr gestört." Anghin verbeugte sich leicht, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, denn wahrlich erniedrigend ist es für einen Elb, vor einem Zwerg niederzugehen.  
  
„So, ein Geschenk also. Darf ich denn auch erfahren, was es ist?" Anghin war zufrieden. Scheinbar hatte dieser habgierige Zwerg angebissen. Nicht, dass sie etwas anderes erwartet hätte. „Natürlich dürft ihr das. Nur, dieses Juwel ist nur für eure Augen bestimmt, denn nur wenige können es anblicken, ohne von seiner Schönheit in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden." Bóin fühlte sich geschmeichelt, und so vergaß er alle Vorsicht und schickte sowohl seine Wachen als auch Róbin hinaus.  
  
Anghin zog die Kette unter ihrem Mantel hervor und umschloss den Anhänger mit ihren Fingern. „Natürlich können auch eure Augen das Juwel nicht einfach so betrachten. Ein Lied muss gesungen werden, die ganze Zeit über. Aber sorgt euch nicht um diesen Umstand, denn ich bin gerne bereit, euch diesen Gefallen zu tun." Von Bóin kam kein Widerspruch, und so begann sie zu singen, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Hand öffnete und Bóin auf den kleinen Vogelanhänger blicken ließ.  
  
Eigentlich wollte Bóin protestieren, denn er hatte sich das Juwel weit größer vorgestellt, doch eine plötzliche Schläfrigkeit kam über ihn. Er fasste sich an den Kopf, rieb seine Augen. So erschöpft war er mit einem Male, dass er stolpernd zu seinem Stuhl zurück ging um sich zu setzen. Gerade hatte er sich auf den Stuhl niedergelassen, als er einschlief. Anghin lief schnell zu ihm, nahm die beiden Seile, die ihr Glorfindel gegeben hatte, aus ihrer Tasche und fesselte damit seine Beine und seine Arme.  
  
Sie verließ den Raum und nahm die Schlüssel für die Kammer mit sich. Kaum war sie aus der Tür herausgetreten stand auch schon einer der Wachen bei ihr. Grimmig schaute er, bereit, die Gefangene zurück zu ihrer Zelle zu bringen, wenn sie etwas mit seinem Herrn angestellt hätte. „Bitte, lasst mich, euer Herr hat es so befohlen. Nur kurz herausgeschickt hat er mich, denn er wollte mit seinem Juwel für einen Augenblick allein sein. Die Tür soll ich abschließen, hat er gesagt. Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass er unzufrieden ist, oder? Wenn ihr möchtet, dann singe ich euch auch gerne ein Lied."  
  
Nichts hatte der Zwerg dem entgegenzusetzen, denn oft hatte er die Elben im Wald singen gehört, und wahrlich, ihre Stimmen waren voller Liebe, Freude und wunderschön anzuhören. Er merkte kaum, wie er langsam einschlief, ebenso wenig seine Kameraden. In kürzester Zeit hatte sich Anghin bis zu der Zelle vorgearbeitet. Bestimmt ein Drittel der Zwerge musste mittlerweile im Tiefschlaf liegen. Sie nahm den Schlüssel für die Zelle von der Wand und öffnete das Schloss.  
  
Während Anghin sofort die Kette zurück in das Kästchen legte rannte Legolas zu Palangaladh. Vorsichtig half er ihr auf und führte sie zur Tür hinaus. Sie liefen zurück zu Bóins Kammer, traten leise ein und weckten den überraschten Zwerg. Äußerst wütend war er, und er verfluchte nicht nur die Gefährten sondern auch all die anderen Zwerge, die hier mit ihm lebten. Dass er selbst nicht der fähigste war hätte er natürlich nie zugegeben. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, und er musste tun, was ihm befohlen wurde.  
  
„Ich rate dir und deiner Gesundheit uns hier schnellstmöglich hinauszuführen. Keine Tricks, hast du verstanden? Ich zögere nicht mit meinem Messer umzugehen, genauso wenig wie meine Kameraden hier. Na los, mach schon!" Haldir nahm den Zwerg an seinem Kragen und schubste ihn vorwärts. Bóin fiel auf den Boden, stand aber schnell wieder auf. Womit nur hatte er das verdient? Doch viel war ihm sein Leben wert, und so führte er die Gefährten aus seiner Höhle hinaus.  
  
Die fünf Freunde konnten es kaum glauben, doch als sie aus dem Höhleneingang wieder hinauskamen mussten sie feststellen, dass sie nun östlich des Düsterwaldgebirges waren. Erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, wie groß Bóins Höhle eigentlich war. Ein ganzes Stück näher an die Eisenberge waren sie gelangt, wenn auch auf einem sehr ungewöhnlichen und gefährlichen Weg.  
  
Legolas rief nach einem Vogel, denn wie viele Waldelben beherrschte auch er einen Teil ihrer Sprache. Schon bald kam ein kleiner, grüner Specht angeflogen und setzte sich auf Legolas Hand. Weil die anderen nicht wussten, was er sagte, übersetzte Haldir für sie, denn auch er konnte die Vögel verstehen. „Er schickt nach den Waldelben von Thranduil. Bóin will er hier fesseln und auf dem Baum hängen. Kein Zwerg kann so hoch klettern, also werden ihn die Waldelben finden können, und schon bald wird von den Höhlen nicht mehr viel übrig sein. Und wir können endlich weiter und müssen nicht warten."  
  
Legolas streckte seinen Arm aus und ließ den Vogel in die Lüfte starten. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den Gefährten. Neben Palangaladh setzte er sich, nahm ihre Hand und streichelt sie liebevoll. „Wie geht es dir?" Sorgen waren in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, und Mitleid. „Gut, mein junger Freund, sehr gut" antwortete sie ihm.  
  
„Ich bin wieder an der Luft und kann die Sonne sehen. Ja, so wollte ich es, meine letzten Stunden werde ich in der Freiheit verbringen, bei Sonnenlicht und bei dem Geruch von Buchen, Tannen, Lilien und Sonnenblumen. Nichts Schöneres hätte ich mir vorstellen können nach all den Jahren. Und das alles habe ich euch zu verdanken, meine Freunde. Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch mehr Zeit mit euch verbringen, doch werde ich bald sterben, während ihr weiter müsst. Viel Glück wünsche ich euch bei eurem Vorhaben, und vergesst mich nicht." Mit diesen Worten schloss Palangaladh, die letzte bekannte Entfrau in Mittelerde, ihre Augen und öffnete sie nie wieder.  
  
Es fiel ihnen schwer, doch schon bald liefen die Gefährten weiter, nach Nordosten. Sie hatten kein Pferde, doch auch zu Fuß waren sie schnell. Zwei tage und zwei Nächte liefen sie, bis sie endlich die Südöstlichen Ausläufer der Eisenberge erreichten.  
  
Sie waren nah, er konnte es spüren. Schritt für Schritt kamen sie näher, bereit, seinen größten Feind zu besiegen. Seine Wunde war wieder Abgeheilt, es ging ihm besser als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Von den kleinen Leuten waren keine mehr da, denn schon lange hatten sie aus Angst vor Hírfuin die Eisenberge verlassen. Jetzt war er wieder allein, wie schon vor vielen Jahren. Er lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich. Und wartete.  
  
Lange suchten sie, doch einen Eingang konnten sie nicht finden. Anghin hatte das Gefühl, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein, und riet dazu, das Nachlager an dieser Stelle, nahe des Flusses Rotwasser, der hier in den Eisenbergen entsprang, zu errichten. Ungemütlich und kalt war diese Nacht, noch dazu fiel ein leichter Nieselregen. Glorfindel wollte sich gerade zu Anghin umdrehen, als er feststellte, dass sie nicht mehr da war.  
  
Er stand auf und lief in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Wo war sie nur? Er sah sich um, doch selbst mit den Augen eines Elben konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Er wollte sich umdrehen und zurück gehen, doch plötzlich sah er eine Gestalt die Bergehänge entlang laufen. Sofort erkannte er Anghin und ging zu ihr. Erst als er sich vor sie stellte erkannte er, dass sie zwar ihre Augen geöffnet hatte, jedoch in tiefen Schlaf versunken war. Wandelte sie etwa im Schlaf?  
  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um ihre Schultern und führte sie zurück ins Lager. Ein glücklicher Zufall war es, dass er sich noch einmal umdrehte, denn sonst hätte er sicher nicht die große Steintür erkannt, deren Rand im Licht der Sterne schimmerte. Da war er endlich, der Eingang, nach dem sie den ganzen Tag gesucht hatten. War es wirklich Zufall, dass Anghin hierher gelaufen war? Glorfindel hatte nicht viel Zeit über die Bedeutung von Anghins Part nachzudenken, denn er musste den anderen über die Tür Bescheid geben.  
  
Er ging zurück ins Lager und weckte alle auf. „Kommt, ich denke, ich habe den Eingang gefunden. Oder besser Anghin. Auf, lasst und gehen, denn kalt ist es hier draußen, und nass." Schnell liefen sie zu der Tür und wollten sie öffnen. Doch ein Schloss hatte sie, und einfach aufbrechen konnten sie sie nicht. Doch erneut wurden sie von Anghin überrascht.  
  
Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie den Schlüssel heraus, den sie schon zum öffnen der Kiste benutzt hatte. Erstaunt waren die Gefährten, als sie feststellten, dass der Schlüssel passte und sich die Tür ohne weitere Probleme öffnen ließ. Anghin steckte den Schlüssel zurück in ihre Tasche und betrat den dunklen und stickigen Raum als letzte. Hinter ihr schloss sich die Tür, ihr Umriss war nicht mehr sichtbar.  
  
Legolas blickte sich in dem Raum um, in seiner Hand hielt er eine Fackel. Auch Haldir schaute sich den Raum näher an. Er war nicht sehr groß, von einem Ende zum Anderen maß er höchstens 20 Meter, die Wände waren von kahlem Stein und hatten keinerlei Verzierungen. Keine weiteren Gänge schienen zu dem Raum oder von ihm weg zu führen. Nur ein Anzeichen von früherem Leben war zu sehen: In der Mitte stand ein Sockel, vielleicht einen Meter hoch, aus Marmor, mit feinen Verzierungen aus Eisen.  
  
Anghin nahm die Kiste aus ihrer Tasche und platzierte sie auf dem Sockel. Noch bevor die verwunderten Gefährten sie nach dem Grund ihres Verhaltens fragen konnten öffnete sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes eine weitere Tür. Ein schwaches Licht, wie von einer Kerze, leuchtete aus der kleinen Kammer heraus. Gerade wollten die Gefährten zu der Kammer hingehen, als ein Mann, groß, mit blondem Haar, und scheinbar sehr alt, aus der Kammer herauskam.  
  
Er war erleichtert. Endlich waren sie gekommen, und vollständig schienen sie zu sein. Er erhob sich, noch bevor sich die Tür öffnete, um schließlich aus seiner kleinen Kammer hinaus zu gehen. Die Kerze ließ er brennen, denn nie in den letzten Jahren hatte er ohne den Schein einer Kerze gelebt. Und so verließ er den Raum, bereit, seinem Schicksal entgegenzutreten.  
  
„Wie schön, dass ihr endlich gekommen seid. Ich möchte euch begrüßen, in meinem Zuhause. Verzeiht mir, aber für eine Führung haben wir leider keine Zeit. Aber erzählt kurz, wie verlief eure Reise hierher?" Der Fremde schien die ganze Situation als recht belustigend zu betrachten. Doch jeder der Gefährten konnte auch die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme hören, die Einsamkeit und den Überdruss. Doch wer war dieser Mann überhaupt? Plötzlich ging er direkt auf Anghin zu.  
  
Anghin sah, wie sich der Mann plötzlich wieder bewegte. Je näher er kam, desto genauer konnte sie ihn erkennen, konnte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihr selbst feststellen. Hatte sie mit ihrer Vermutung also wirklich recht gehabt? Er stand vor ihr. Schaute sie an. Anghin hielt es nicht mehr aus, und so streckte sie ihre Arme aus und drückte ihren Vater fest an sich.  
  
„Du bist es also wirklich, mein Kind, Anghin Echui, endlich sind wir wieder vereint." Er war den Tränen nahe, jetzt, wo er seine Tochter endlich wieder in den Armen hielt. Wie sehr schmerzte es ihn damals, als er sie und ihre Muter verlassen musste, um gegen Hírfuin zu kämpfen. Doch jetzt war sie wieder bei ihm, auch wenn er wusste, seine Zeit mit ihr würde begrenzt sein.  
  
Die anderen Gefährten konnten das Geschehen nur staunend beobachten. Schließlich nahm Aragorn all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte den Fremden nach seinen Namen. „Nun, mein Name ist Daeron, Sänger, Erfinder der Cirth und Vater einen wunderschönen Tochter. Doch auch Paur werde ich genannt, die Faust, aber erhalten habe ich diesen Namen erst nach meinen Kampf mit Hírfuin. Und nie stand er in Verbindung mit dem Namen Daeron."  
  
Anghin legte ihren Kopf an seine Seite und stellte ihm ihre Freunde vor. Schließlich fragte sie ihn die wohl entscheidende Frage. "Wirst du uns helfen, Vater?" Anghin kannte die Antwort, doch wollte sie sicher gehen. „Natürlich werde ich das. Doch Anghin, sag mir, habt ihr auch an Paur Echui gedacht? Denn ich befürchte, ohne sie kann ich nicht kämpfen."  
  
Legolas, der von den Gefährten als erstes verstand, nahm die Kiste vom Sockel und gab sie Daeron. „Daran soll es nicht scheitern. Doch darf ich dich bitten, Daeron, oder auch euch beide, Anghin, uns aufzuklären? Ihr müsst verstehen, ich befürchte, wir sind etwas verwirrt, auch wenn wir in den letzten Minuten wohl weit mehr erfahren haben als die letzten paar Tage."  
  
„Natürlich kann ich das, meine Freunde. Kommt, setzen wir und für einen kurzen Moment. In meiner Kammer habe ich Decken und Kissen, lassen wir uns dort nieder." Gemeinsam folgten sie Anghin und Daeron. Sie setzten sich in einen Kreis, an einer Stelle Daeron, neben ihm Anghin, ihre Hand gehalten sowohl von Daeron als auch von Glorfindel, der sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Es begann alles nicht lange nach dem Untergang Beleriands. Sicher wisst ihr, dass ich lange um Luthien Tinúviel getrauert habe, doch dann traf ich Carandulin, die Mutter Anghins. Verliebt habe ich mich in sie, auch wenn ich dachte, dies würde nie wieder passieren. Doch erneut legte sich ein Schatten auf unser Leben.  
  
In den Ered Luin lebten wir, und eines Tages kam ein Fremder zu mir und sagte, ich müsse ihm helfen. Etwas Böses sei in den Eisenbergen erwacht, und nur ich könnte die Waffe führen, die es töten könnte. Die Flöte war es, wie ihr euch sicher schon denken könnt, mit der ich ihn besiegen sollte. Ich ging von den Ered Luin weg, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, meine Tochter und Carandulin zu verlassen.  
  
Doch bevor ich ihn besiegen konnte, schleuderte Hírfuin die Flöte aus meinen Händen hinaus aufs Meer. Ich dachte, die Welt wäre verloren, als am Horizont Osse, ein Maia im Dienste Ulmos, auftauchte und mir sagte, die Waffe sei nicht zerstört. Er machte mir ein Angebot. Eine Vorhersehung sollte ich formulieren, und er half mir dabei.  
  
Ich gab ihm die Kette mit dem Vogel, die mir Carandulin vor meinem Weggang gegeben hatte und ließ sie von ihm in eine Kiste legen. Auf sie schrieb er meine Vorhersehung.  
  
Ein dunkles, ein starkes Wesen  
  
Tief im Osten versteckt liegt es  
  
Besiegt werden muss es  
  
Und zerstört sein Verderben  
  
Fünf sind es  
  
Einer von ihnen wird die Waffe benutzen  
  
Ein Krieger aus dem Wald  
  
Einer, der einstmals König sein wird  
  
Einer, der die Sterne gesehen hat über Beleriand  
  
Einer, ein Herz und eine Seele,  
  
die sich niemals trennen werden  
  
Und ein Kämpfer  
  
Aus dem Schatten  
  
Der, der es schon einmal versucht hat.  
  
Paur Echui nannte er die Kiste, das Erwachen der Faust, denn Paur wurde ich nach meinem Kampf genannt, und er sagte mir, erst wenn diese Kiste und ihr Inhalt zu mir zurückkehren würden, erst wenn alle aus der Vorhersehung vereint sein würden, erst dann könnte ich Hírfuin besiegen. Und er versprach, ich würde ihn besiegen. Doch er stellte eine Bedingung..."  
  
Plötzlich stoppte Daeron mit seiner Erzählung. Nicht nur er, auch die anderen hatten die Geräusche gehört. „Habt ihr die Flöte? Ich befürchte, Hírfuin hat eure Anwesenheit bemerkt. Beeilen müssen wir uns jetzt. Er ist nicht sehr groß, doch ich muss mein Lied auf der Flöte zu Ende spielen, ohne dass er mich unterbricht. Eure Hilfe brauche ich dabei. Ihr müsst ihn ablenken, bis ich fertig bin."  
  
Sofort standen sie auf und griffen zu ihren Waffen. Haldir übergab die Flöte an Daeron. „Ist sie nicht schön? Lange Zeit ist es her, dass ich an Thingols Hof saß und diese Flöte geschnitzt habe." Daeron steckte die Flöte in seine Tasche und führte die anderen zu dem Eingang in die Tiefen der Eisenberge.  
  
Schnell liefen sie den breiten Weg hinab. Um sie herum waren Mauern aus Stein. Sie konnten Hírfuin bereits hören, und schon bald erreichten sie eine große, weite Halle. Sie war hell erleuchtet, zwei Wege führten zu ihr. Auf dem einen Weg waren die Gefährten gekommen, von dem anderen Weg kam Hírfuin, wie sie erkennen konnten. Und dann war es soweit. Sie standen ihm gegenüber. Angesicht zu Angesicht. Die Gefährten – und Hírfuin.  
  
Er war groß, beinahe vier Meter. Seine Haut, oder besser die Mischung aus Haut, Schuppen und blankem Fleisch waren schwarz. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen stählernen Helm, seine Augen glühten rot wie ein Feuer in der Nacht. Seine Arme und Beine waren kräftig, Insekten krochen auf ihnen herum. Die Geräusche, die er von sich gab, würden den meisten Personen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Ein fürchterliches Kreischen war zu hören, als er seinen Mund öffnete. Doch die Gefährten ließen sich nicht erschrecken, machten sich bereit zum Kampf. Sie wussten, sie hatten eine Chance.  
  
Gerade liefen sie los, als sie hinter sich eine wunderschöne Melodie hörten. Beinahe schien es, als würde Hírfuin, von Qualen gepeinigt, zurückweichen. Doch plötzlich lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne und stürmte auf die Gefährten zu. Schnell schossen Legolas und Haldir ihre Pfeile ab, während Glorfindel und Aragorn mit ihren Schwertern auf ihn einstachen. Blut, schwarz wie die Nacht, schoss aus seinen Adern.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Schwung holte er zu einem Schlag gegen Haldir aus. Und traf. Haldir wurde an die Wand geschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Aragorn beseitigte er auf die selbe Weise. Wie weit war Daeron mit seinem Lied? Besorgt schauten Legolas und Glorfindel zu ihm. Gerade setzte Legolas zu einem weiteren Pfeil an, schoss ihn ab, traf Hírfuin zwischen seinen Rippen, als dieser auf Legolas mit seinem Fuß eintrat. Er blieb am Boden liegen, unfähig sich zu bewegen.  
  
Glorfindel sah, was mit seinem Freund geschehen war. Er war verzweifelt, und wollte schon glauben, dass ihre Mission gescheitert war. Doch in diesem Augenblick war es, dass Daeron sein Lied beendete. „Hírfuin, es ist so weit. Jetzt werde ich meinen letzten Schlag tun können." Er griff zu dem Schwert Aragorns, nahm es in die Hand und stürmte auf ihn los. Auch Anghin war nicht untätig. Sie zog ihr eigenes Schwert und rannte ebenfalls zu Hírfuin. Niemals würde sie ihren Vater allein gegen dieses Monster kämpfen lassen.  
  
Gleichzeitig, ohne voneinander Notiz zu nehmen, stachen sie zu. Ein lauter Aufschrei erschütterte die Halle. Aragorn und Haldir erwachten aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und sahen gerade noch, wie Hírfuin, der Herr der Finsternis, zu Staub zerfiel. Erstaunt waren sie, und wunderten sich, als sie Daerons Gesicht sahen. Fahl war es, denn er war geschockt, verzweifelt. Er wusste, die Vorhersehung war noch nicht erfüllt. Sein eigenes Schicksal kannte er schon lange, doch nie hatte er gedacht, dass sich das Schicksal seiner Tochter genauso erfüllen würde.  
  
Langsam lief er zu ihr, setzte sich neben sie, nahm sie in seine Arme. „Warum hast du das getan, Anghin? Ich hätte ihn auch alleine besiegen können." Anghin sah ihn an. „Wie könnte ich meinen Vater in so einer gefährlichen Situation alleine lassen? Doch verstehe ich deine Traurigkeit über mein Handeln. Du weißt, auch ich kenne die Vorhersehung, und niemals werde ich wohl den wichtigsten Satz in ihr vergessen."  
  
„Welcher Satz? Was meint ihr?" Glorfindel war aufgeregt. Er wollte wissen, was seine Geliebte und ihren Vater so sehr bedrückte. „'Und zerstört sein Verderben' Erinnert ihr euch? Nicht allein die Flöte ist damit gemeint, nein, auch die Person, die den letzten Hieb gegen ihn gesetzt hat. Nur mich hätte es treffen sollen, ja, nur mich. Denn dies war die Bedingung, die Osse stellte. Ich würde für mein Versagen bezahlen müssen, und zwar mit meinem Leben, so wollte er es."  
  
„Aber mein Vater hat den Hieb nicht alleine ausgeführt. Hírfuin hätte ihn getötet, und so habe ich ihm geholfen. Es tut mir leid, aber so ist mir nun der Tod vorherbestimmt." Sie setzte sich auf und ging zu Glorfindel. „Verzeih mir, mein Geliebter, wie sehr schmerzt es mein Herz, dich verlassen zu müssen. Nur eine Bitte habe ich. Vergiss mich nicht, denn wir werden uns wiedersehen, in den Unsterblichen Landen. Versprich mir, dass du dein Leben weiterführen wirst bis zu diesem Tage, da auch du in den Westen gehst. Hast du gehört, Glorfindel? Bitte, versprich es mir!"  
  
Glorfindel konnte sie kaum noch hören, so leise sprach Anghin ihre letzten Worte. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, er fühlte sich schon jetzt einsam. „Ich verspreche es dir, wenn dies dein letzter Wille ist, meine geliebte Anghin." Ein letztes mal umarmten sich die Beiden. Ein letztes mal küssten sie sich.  
  
Zuletzt verabschiedeten sich Anghin und Daeron auch von den anderen Gefährten und griffen beide zu ihren Schwertern, die, mit denen sie auf Hírfuin eingestochen hatten. Die Flöte setzten sie in brand, und erst, als von ihr nur noch Asche übrig war, stürzten sie sich in ihre Schwerter.  
  
Sie waren sofort tot.  
  
Noch lange saßen die Gefährten in der Halle, bis sie schließlich wieder kräftig genug waren, Anghin und Daeron aus den Bergen hinauszutragen. Sie liefen, liefen bis sie den Rand des Düsterwaldes erreichten. Doch selbst hier machten sie keinen Halt. Beinahe eine Woche dauerte es, bis sie endlich zum Fluss Anduin gelangten. Dort besorgten sie sich Boote von Heron, denn nahe waren sie wieder an seinem Haus. Sie legten die Beiden in jeweils eines der Boote, neben ihnen lagen die Schwerter. Und so strömten sie mit dem Anduin, hinunter, durch Rohan, Gondor und Ithillien, bis zur Bucht von Belfalas. Und von dort schwammen sie hinaus ins Meer, in den Westen.  
  
Zusammen liefen Glorfindel, Haldir, Aragorn und Legolas nach Lorien. Dort trennten sich auch ihre Wege. Doch zuvor verbrachten sie noch eine weitere, gemeinsame Woche in Caras Galadhon, bei Galadriel. Tief war ihre Trauer, doch sie wussten, weder würden sie sich von der Trauer besiegen lassen, denn das hätte Anghin nicht gewollt, noch würde es das letzte mal sein, dass sie um einen Freund klagen würden.  
  
Aber eine kleine Aufmunterung hatten sie, von Aragorn abgesehen. Sie würden Anghin und Daeron wiedersehen, wenn sie in den Westen gehen würden. Ein ermutigender Gedanke war es, den sie in den letzten Stunden vor ihrem Abschied teilten. Am Morgen, eine Woche nach der Bestattung Anghins und Daerons, ritten Glorfindel und Aragorn zurück nach Bruchtal. Und auch Legolas machte sich bereit in den Düsterwald zurückzukehren. Doch ein letztes Gespräch mit Galadriel hatte er noch.  
  
„Nun, Legolas, du weißt sicher, dass mir Fähigkeiten zugesprochen werden, die mit Zauberei und Magie zu tun haben. Ich weiß, eines Tages wirst du das Meer sehen und nicht mehr davon loslassen können. Doch diese Zeit ist für dich noch nicht gekommen. Einen Bann habe ich auf dich gelegt, wie du vielleicht bereits gemerkt hast. Deine Erinnerungen, deine Gefühle für das Meer sollte er unterdrücken, und wie ich sehe, hat er seinen Sinn erfüllt, denn sonst würdest du nicht in den Düsterwald zurückkehren wollen. Geh jetzt Legolas, der Bann ist aufgehoben, , aber seine Wirkung bleibt und kümmere dich nicht um das Meer. Du wirst es wieder sehen, das versprechen ich dir."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Galadriel Legolas. Gemeinsam mit Haldir ritt er zu den Grenzen Loriens, wo auch sie sich verabschiedeten. „Nun, Legolas, jetzt ist es soweit. Gute, aber auch schlechte Zeiten haben wir erlebt in den letzten Wochen, doch ich hoffe, dich bald wieder zu sehen. Sei vorsichtig auf deinem Weg, und besuch uns bald wieder!"  
  
Legolas umarmte Haldir und machte sich bereit. „Auf bald Haldir, eine Freude wird es mir sein, dich wiederzusehen! Atenio!" „Atenio!" rief ihm Haldir zurück und beobachtete den jungen Elb, bis er in den Wäldern verschwunden war. Dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. 


End file.
